The Only Exceptions
by EmmettsNewGirl
Summary: The McFly boys are going on tour and bring their friends Sam and Holly along. At first its fun and things seem to be going great. What happens when secrets and feelings are being discovered? How will things be when the tour end? Will their friendship end?
1. We No Speak Americano

_This is the first collaborated fic, written by myself and perfection-is-overrated. _

_We are both hoping that you are going to like it, _

_Reviews are highly appreciated :) xxxx_

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I laid down on my bed looking up on the roof, my best friend Holly sat on the chair not far away from me eagerly watching some random TV show, at first she had exclaimed that she hated it and that it was nothing but rubbish, but the more she watched it the harder it became for me to actually get her to listen to me. So there I were thinking about our other best friends whom were leaving us to go on some tour, sure I were happy that they were finally making it, big time, but I didn't want them to leave us. It had always been the six of us, and now they were leaving me and Holly here. We we're a group like siblings in a way but we fought a lot less than actual sibling's do.

There was Thomas "Tom" Fletcher, blond, with an adorable dimple and he has a tattoo, he is 21 years old and the smart one of us, he plays guitar and sings in the band which he pretty much started together with Danny, his girlfriend's name is Giovanna, she's a great person and they are absolutely perfect for each other but still he hasn't proposed yet and it doesn't look like he is planning on anytime soon.

Then there's Harry Judd, the drummer of their band McFly, he is just as old as Tom, although he is single and not even close to as smart as Tom is. They are like our older brothers, they keep us out of trouble and make sure that no one can hurt us, for that we love them.

Daniel "Danny" Jones, he is my absolutely best friend among the boys, we have this sick sense of humor, which no one really gets, and most of the time we can laugh our heads of at something while everyone else just thinks that we are stupid for thinking that it's funny. He has brown hair, a tattoo, brown eyes and can make girls fall for him only by talking and smiling, he doesn't even have to say anything smart, they just fall head over heels because of his accent; I've seen it happen several times. He is 20 years old; he sings and is the guitarist of the band, and the stupid one.

Dougie Lee Poynter has blond hair, at the moment, but you never know when he'll dye it the next time, blue eyes and the most awesome tattoos. He is the quiet kind of guy, and girls fall for him just because they find him adorable, he is shy, but still has this wicked style and is awesome at writing songs, singing and at playing the bass. He and Holly has a special bond, they are just like me and Danny, best friends.

And then there were Holly, the only girl in the gang except for me. She's 18 years old, she has dark brown hair with red highlights, a nose piercing and wears casual clothes, people would say that she is shy, quiet and even a bit geeky; I wouldn't say that she is. Those people just doesn't know her properly, Holly is the one who knows me better than anyone, we've been there for each other through everything, and I wouldn't do anything to lose our friendship.

And at last there's me, Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam or Sammie. I have dark blond hair with light highlights, a tattoo on my lower back and a nose piercing, I wear ordinary clothes, and some people would say that it's weird that me and Holly are friends as we are the opposites almost. She is quiet, shy and smart, while I am loud, outgoing and not as smart as she is. But who cares about what they think, if they think that it's weird that me and Holly are friends, then fine.

"Sam" I was woken up from my thoughts by none other than Holly, she were smiling teasingly at me knowing that I were thinking about something, I were always thinking about something, sometimes about important stuff but I also think about stupid things like if zebras were black with white stripes or white with black stripes. "What's on your mind?"

I smirked at her again and looked up at the roof again hearing the mechanic laugh from the television, telling me that her show had ended.

"About four very stupid boys who are leaving us" I muttered Holly laughed but didn't say anything, which was quite odd but I didn't say anything about it, instead I just kept on talking. "They are our best friend's right, I mean; we should totally come with them you know?"

"Sam, not even Giovanna are going with them" she simply replied, probably indicating that seeing as Toms own girlfriend sense four years back we really aren't supposed to think that we can when we aren't dating any of them. "What makes you think that we are?"

"It's not the same" I just said and sat up on my bed and looked at her, she had a smile on her face and looked like she were having very fun, I didn't understand what it was that she found so funny about this situation. "How can you be happy about this? Our best friends are leaving us, you know six is a magic number, and now four are leaving us and how many will be left? That's right two, and that's not a magic number is it?"

Holly didn't reply but simply started laughing at me, I watched her as she practically fell down from her chair and rolled around laughing, tears running down her cheeks as she did so, she made me feel like she knew something that I didn't. I placed my arms crossed in front of my chest just staring at her with an angry look on my face.

"You're no nice you know that right?" I just asked, she didn't answer, but she tried to stop laughing and looked like she wanted to tell me something, but failed miserably as she just kept on laughing. "Yeah, if need any help getting up from that floor, don't expect it from me, you can call Dougie, oh wait, he's not here anymore is he?"

I then heard someone laugh, and I looked towards the door, the laughter wasn't Holly's and I had heard it from outside my room, slowly I got up from the bed, took a step over Holly whom were not laughing anymore, instead she just watched me with a huge smile on her face. I walked out the room and smiled huge when I saw the guys standing just outside all of them with teasingly smiled on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I just asked them, Danny walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders before smirking at me. "Aren't you guys supposed to be on tour?"

"We're leaving in exactly ten minutes" Tom replied smirking at me as Dougie and Harry made their way towards Holly whom started laughing and talking with them as soon as they did. "Are you guys done packing?"

"What?" I just asked, the words going through my head being, what the hell?

"You didn't think that we would leave you back here did you?" Danny asked as I turned towards him, I still didn't understand what he were talking about and just looked at Tom a confused look on my face. "You really are slow sometimes Sammie, you guys are coming with us!"

I raised my fist to punch him for calling me slow, and then realized what he was saying. They weren't leaving us here all alone with them; we were going to go with them, on their first tour, with a huge smile on my face I ran in my room with Danny and Tom right behind me. Holly was sitting on my bed now talking to Dougie, while Harry were playing guitar hero, he had been naturally good at it, while Danny had been really bad. And because he wasn't good at guitar hero, he hated it, and everyone else loved it. I sat down next to Holly and placed an arm around her shoulder before giving her a one armed hug.

"Pack our guitars Holly" I just said smiling at her. "We are going on tour"

"Yeah I know" she just replied. "The guys told me a few hours ago"

"What?" I said as I looked at them a confused look on my face all of them started laughing again, I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared at them an angry look on my face, it wasn't very nice to keep secrets and make me freak out before telling me when Holly had known all along. "I really hate you guys"

Dougie smirked at me.

"Nah, you love us" I showed him a very bad finger before smirking. "Admit it Sam, you love us"

"Sadly yes" I just replied laughing at them. "What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?"

"You were probably an angel in your previous life" Harry replied. "That's the only way you could have been nice enough to get us as your friends"

"You're not a little full of yourself, Judd?" he shook his head. "I mean, you did lose at guitar hero last time we played"

"I'm still better than you" he said.

"Is that a challenge?" he nodded his head; I got the other guitar and walked over to him. "Well, in that case, bring it on, Judd"

_Yeah, that was the first chapter :) as I said before, we hope that you liked it and please review :) we LOVE reviews xxxx_


	2. Elves on Tour

**Here's chapter two, hoping that you'll like it! Reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Chapter two **

Dougie's P.O.V

I love my friends. The look on Sam's face when we revealed we were taking her and Holly on tour with us was priceless. It's so funny winding her up. Like there was this one time when we convinced her these police men were after her. The look of horror on her face when they started walking over to us was brilliant. OK, she wasn't particularly happy when she found out it was all a big joke, but she knows that's just how we are.

Sam's not my best friend out of the bunch though. That place is reserved for Holly. We've known each other for years now, but I still don't feel like I properly know her. You learn something new about her practically every day. She's so quiet and shy- well, until you get to know her better and then she comes out of her shell. The rest of the guys often say she's like me, but I don't think she is. For one, she's definitely a lot smarter than me. Although that isn't hard, as I am the second dumbest in the group, just behind Danny.

Danny's probably Sam's best mate. Seriously, I swear they're joined at the hip. It was actually Danny's idea to invite the two girls along. He said we should because 'It'd make the tour more fun,' but I reckon he just wants to use it as an opportunity to get with Sam. I've asked him a million times if there's anything going on with those two, but he always says no. I reckon they do like each other, but they're just afraid to admit it.

Although, I can't talk. I'm probably the worst person in the world when it comes to talking to women. Even worse than Tom, although he doesn't have anything to worry about because he's got Giovanna. He was the only one unhappy about the girls coming. Its not like he doesn't like them or anything, he just thought it was unfair that they got to come and his girlfriend didn't. Ah well, he'll get over it.

Anyway, back to present time. So we've just told Sam that she's coming on tour with us, which somehow led to a guitar hero battle between her and Harry. I really don't get my friends sometimes.

"Dougie? Dougie? Are you listening to me?" Oh shit, Holly was talking to me. Damn you stupid brain, going off into a daydream again. "Yeah, course I was Holly, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"Oh really? What was I talking about then?" Oh, bollocks. OK, think Dougie think. What would Holly talk about. "You were talking abut… elves?' Oh, smooth Dougie. Elves? I may as well have said three legged donkeys.

"Elves? What are you on Dougie? No, I was talking to you about the tour and how awesome it's going to be." Oh, the tour. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Yeah, I know, I was just… testing you."

"Testing me? Are you alright Dougie? You seem to be acting really weird today."

"What do you mean, acting weird? He acts weird every day," Harry shouted across, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Harry. By the way, how you doing on Guitar Hero?" I asked, seeing that Sam was completely thrashing him.

"I told you earlier, my wrist is killing me so I can't play as well today."

"Aww, is Harry making excuses because he's rubbish at guitar hero and can't beat me?" Sam giggled.

"NO, I told you, I hurt my wrist yesterday and…"

Harry got cut off by Fletch walking into the room and holding up his hand, signalling he wanted silence.

"Right you lot, the coach is here so I want you out there, on the coach within five minutes. So turn off the game, grab your luggage and head straight down. And don't even THINK about messing around or they'll be trouble." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Right you lot, we best do as he says. An angry Fletch is no fun to deal with, trust me. So, grab your luggage and follow me." Tom then walked out of the door, followed by Harry, then Sam and Holly and lastly me and Danny.

"Mate, why do you think Fletch was so grumpy?" Danny asked me, looking worried.

"He's probably just stressed out about the tour, don't worry about it Dan." Danny nodded, and continued walking down the steps. God, why is there so many steps? This is getting hard for me to carry my case down. What, I'm only little.

"Hey Dan, reckon you could…" But before I managed to finish the sentence, I tripped on a step and went sprawling down, straight into Danny, causing him to fall as well. Luckily, we were near the bottom so we didn't fall down that many, plus the girls had already reached the coach, so we didn't crash into them.

"Ow, fucking hell Doug. What happened?" Danny asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Tripped on a step and fell- sorry. You alright?" He rubbed his head lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You?"

"Yeah, other than a couple of cuts, I'm alright."

"Good. Would you mind getting off me then?" I looked down and realised that I was indeed sitting on him.

"Whoops, sorry," I mumbled, blushing slightly. I stood up and offered my hand to help him up.

"Ah, don't worry about it mate. Come on, the bus is waiting and I really don't want to have Fletch moaning at me."

I grinned, picked up my luggage and followed Danny to the bus.

As we climbed on board, a small cheer erupted.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Oh, you were just taking so long to get here. We thought you might have got lost." Sam giggled, looking at us. Just then, Fletch came storming over to us with a face like thunder. "You two- where on Earth have you been? I told you to get here within five minutes- they all managed it so why did it take you ten?" This might be the time to mention the small issue I have when someone gets angry. I laugh. Especially when Fletch gets angry, because his face goes bright red and veins pop out in his neck and… Well, I find it hard to contain my laughter. And unfortunately, I couldn't contain it this time.

As I started laughing hysterically, Fletch just got even madder which made me laugh even more. I knew everyone was probably staring at me in shock right now, but I simply can't stop laughing. Man, am I going to be in the shits.

"Erm, I'm just going to talk to Dougie outside."

And with that, Danny dragged me into the lounge, leaving a very angry Fletch and four gawping friends.

"What the hell Dougie? You can't laugh when Fletch is mad- it'll just make him madder. Man, you're going to be in so much trouble."

Danny started pacing, a thing he does when he's nervous, and mumbling about how much trouble we would be in.

I'd finally managed to stop laughing and was looking at Danny with an amused look on my face. He's such a moron.

"Danny? Danny? DANNY." He finally stopped pacing and looked at me.

"What? Was it really necessary to shout?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

"Yes, it was, and stop worrying. I'll be the one to get into trouble with Fletch, not you so don't panic. Plus, Fletch has been angry with me a million times before- I'm used to it. So chill Danny. Now come on, lets get back to the others. Don't want them thinking there's something going on with us do you?"

And with that, I walked back to where everyone was gathered, Danny following closely behind.

Fletch stood up as we walked in, looking a lot calmer than earlier, but he still looked pretty pissed.

"Right, you two. Would you care to explain why you were late?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Danny beat me to it.

"Well, we were walking down the stairs and Dougie tripped and fell onto me and it hurt but we were OK and then we got up and we walked a bit slow cause we were a little bit hurt and then we were on the bus and you were mad then Dougie laughed and then you were madder so I took him away but then we came back and you asked for the story and here it is," Danny said, without pausing for breath.

Fletch looked at him dumbfounded. "Right… Well, whatever happened, don't let it happen again. We're now running behind schedule thanks to you two being late. Now, I'm going to be sitting up front with the driver for the first part of the journey- you lot stay back here and behave. That means you Dougie."

He then walked off, leaving us all on our own. "Wow Dan, you managed to get us out of trouble. Thanks dude," I smiled.

"I did? Oh yeah, I did. Anytime mate. Now, what are we going to do?"

We all looked around at each other for ideas.

"Guitar Hero?" Sam suggested.

And with that, we all ran into the lounge to set up the console. I have a feeling this tour's going to be our craziest yet…


	3. So Sick

_Dedicated to McSteph :D our one and only reader and reviewer :D we love you! _

**Danny's P.O.V**

I laughed as Sam won again, this time she kicked the shit of Tom whom just stared at her while she took money out of his hand, people said that he was the smart one of us, and still he always managed to lose money to Sam, how stupid isn't that? Tom were always self-destructive in that way, he never understood that it didn't matter how many times he played against Sam on guitar hero, he would always lose, and still he would just keep on playing and always bet the same amount of money. Harry sat with his iPhone in front of himself, probably watching a movie which contained a naked Angelina Jolie, he was a sad little boy that one.

"Harry" I said, he didn't move but just looked in front of him, Dougie sat not far from him with Holly leaning on his legs in front of him. "Dougie, punch him for me, will you?"

Dougie laughed, Holly turned her head backwards and watched as Dougie grabbed a pencil from beside him and threw it at Harry whom woke up from the sick little fantasy's his mind had been creating and glared down at him. Before I got the chance to say anything Dougie pointed at me and Harry turned his head so that he were now glaring at me, all I did was grin happily at him, I loved getting Harry angry, he stayed angry for as long as he could until he had to admit that he wasn't really angry, he were only bothered. And that would cause Sam to say that he if he was hot and bothered then he could go deal with it somewhere else, and then he would stop talking to her for as long as he could go with her making fun of him, which is not that long.

"You're watching that Angelina Jolie movie again?" I asked, he looked down and then blushed nodding his head, normal people don't blush for watching a movie, but yeah Harry is a freaky little boy and he watch that movie way more then what's normal. "Mate, we need to get you a girl"

"Shut it Dan" he said looking down on the IPhone again looking like he were ignoring me, but I know him all too well, there is no chance that he can ignore me and my, according to Sam, very interesting words of knowledge in the matter we are currently talking about.

"I'm serious Harry" I said smirking at him as Sam walked towards me, sitting between my legs leaning her head back on my chest as she watched Harry, probably with a playful smile on her face, we're a lot like each other in some ways, but completely different in others.

"Serious about what?" Sam asked smirking as she started moving her legs from one side to the other, that girl has serious problems with sitting completely still, says so herself, makes her leg itchy.

"About Harry needing to get a girl" I simply responded, causing Sam to nod her head, right away agreeing with me, as much as she hated when we tried making her angry, she loved doing the same thing to Harry, it was no fun making Holly angry, she never reacted the way you wanted to, Harry on the other hand always did the same thing.

"Yeah Harry" Sam just said, he looked up at her showing her a very bad finger, she acted shocked and I smiled, that was my sign that I could lean back and she could do the rest, before we knew it Harry would be "angry" at us and not talk to us anymore, for ten minutes. "I agree with Dan on this one, you really need a girlfriend, your lack of sex is making you lose brain cells mate, not good"

"What about Danny?" Harry asked laughing to himself, Tom weren't playing anymore, instead he was sitting next to Dougie and Holly talking to them about something, I couldn't hear them.

"What about him?" Sam just asked as she took her cell phone and started texting someone, before I knew it I saw Holly take her cell phone, she blushed heavily before quickly replying, writing something very quickly, only seconds after she'd sent it Sam got a text message, which caused me to laugh loudly again, Holly and Sam were texting each other again, even though they were close enough to talk.

"Well, he hasn't had sex in months" he said, I didn't reply or say anything about it, he was right, it had been months sense my last relationship, but I didn't mind that much, the girl I had dated had been quite hard to deal with at the end, she didn't want to believe that you can actually be friend with a girl without sleeping with them.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "But he doesn't have any brain cells to lose"

"Oi, I resent that" I just said, glaring down at her, Sam just gave me a cute smile, hoping that would get her out of trouble, I were just about to forgive here when Dougie's voice woke me up from my thoughts of gracefully forgiving Sammie.

"Oi, you can't resent that" he just said and glared at me before smirking. "I resent that for you"

"Aww Dougie" I said placing my hand over my heart as I smiled at him, then glared down at Sam whom just laid there smiling at me, any guy at all would be happy to have her as his girlfriend, but to me she were like a sister, and that was the only way I could ever see her. "See Sammie that is true friendship, although I don't think you'd know anything about it"

I then pushed her away from me and walked over to Dougie, placed my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me, and then kissed his cheek causing him to go ewww; apparently he didn't like my kisses.

"So Dougie, how do you feel?" Holly asked, pretending to be an interviewer, this was something we did very often, for some reasons the girl always thought that we would end up being this huge band with a lot of fans, and then we would get interviewed, so we needed to practice and know what we can say in television and what we are not allowed to even think about mentioning.

"So sick" Dougie just replied I knew he could have said something much worse, but then Holly would glare at him and joke about him having to keep his mouth shut whenever we got interviewed because that was not a good answer.

"So sick of love songs, so tired of tears, so done with wishing you were still here, said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow, so why can't I turn of the radio" Holly and Sam both started singing at the same time, both of them starting to giggle afterwards, just looking at each other, not noticing the odd looks we we're giving them.

"What was all that about?" I asked, as Holly smirked at me, still leaning on Dougie whom looked down at her waiting for an reply, I always thought that those two looked good together, sense forever everyone had told them that they look good as a couple, even people who doesn't know us just assume that they are a couple.

"You said so sick" Sam replied, waving her hands around as she always did when she were going to explain something. "And so we sang the refrain of so sick, by Neyo"

"You guys are so sick" I said and started laughing, so did the others. "I hate you Sam"

We sometimes pulled the hate card, when the truth was that I couldn't hate her, no matter what she did or what she said I could never hate her.

"No you love me" she said lying down on her stomach, resting her had on her cheeks and she watched me.

"Yeah, it's a disease, I can't stop loving you" I replied shrugging as I did so.

"I can't stop loving you, so I've made up my mind, to live in a memory, of such a lonesome time" Sam started singing a fake version of Elvis song, while Holly were singing a completely different one, Sam soon noticed that and stopped singing. "Holly what are you singing?"

Holly stopped too, which was a shame. Of the two of them Holly was the one with the good voice, she didn't sing very often but when she did you always wanted her to sing even more.

"I can't stop loving you, Bryan Adams" she replied as if Sam were stupid.

"That song is called please forgive me you twat" Sam just replied laughing loudly, almost making me wondering if she had gone crazy, unless I had been friends with these people forever I would have thought that Sam were a bitch, but Holly didn't get offended or anything, we we're all like this.

"Shut up Samantha" Holly then said looking away from her, now no one were talking to her anymore, she just looked at us from her lonesomeness trying to look like she had been hurt badly, when she noticed that no one gave her any attention she started screaming earning her some looks from Harry.

"I am dying" she screamed, holding her heart as she pretended to scream in agony about her chest pains that were killing her. "Goodbye evil world"

"What does this have anything to do with me needing a girl?" Harry, the stupid boy then asked, making Sam stop screaming just as she had said something about her eternal flame, causing Holly to start singing the song eternal flame by Atomic Kitten.

"Yeah, speaking of that" Sam said turning to Harry. "You really need a girl"

I sighed deeply, and laughed loudly again, turning towards Dougie as he and Holly started ´arguing´ what was the best, coke or pepsi, this were going to be an awesome tour, I knew it was a good idea to bring the girls.


	4. Flash

**Thank you McSteph :) hoping that you wont get disappointed by this chapter, **

**Dougie's P.O.V **

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"PEPSI."

"COKE."

"Oh my God, shut up before I kill both of you!" Tom yelled at me and Holly. I don't know what the problem is, we're just discussing what's better- Coke or Pepsi. I tell Tom this, but he didn't seem to understand the importance of the conversation.

"Well, whatever you're discussing, can you be a little quieter? I've got a killer headache so right now I could do with a bit of quiet. Is that too much to ask?"

We all looked at him, shrugged and continued with our activities. Sam and Harry continued their Guitar Hero battle, both shouting madly at the screen, Holly and I carried on our Coke vs. Pepsi argument and Danny continued dancing and singing to Britney Spears. I swear his obsession with her is not healthy.

"Eugh, I give up. I'm gonna go chill in my bunk for a bit." And with that, Tom left the room. Holly had finally shut up about how Coke was better than Pepsi (she obviously saw sense) and was watching Harry and Sam battle it out. Surely it's not normal to be that obsessed with Guitar Hero? Although, I suppose it's better than Danny dancing to Britney. Or Harry watching that Angeline Jolie movie. That movie is just plain nasty. Mmm, Angelina...

"Hey Dougs? Dougie? DOUGIE!"

I awoke from my daydream to find Danny shouting my name down my ear. Man, I really do need to pay attention more. Maybe Tom was right?

"Yeah Danny? And could you please not shout down my ear? If I go deaf, I won't be able to be your bass player anymore. So then what would you do?"

Danny looked momentarily confused. Haha, I had him there.

"Erm, we'd get a new bass player. You're easily replaceable."

He grinned at me. OK, maybe I didn't have him there.

"Gee, thanks. Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

"Oh yeah, we're stopping in about 10 minutes so grab your shoes and money and... stuff."

Oh, thank God we're stopping. I really need a Red Bull right now. Have I mentioned my minor caffeine addiction? It's nothing to worry about and I can stop anytime- no matter what the others say.

Right, I need to get my trainers. But where did I leave them? They can't have gone far...

Ooh, I remember! I took them off when Harry and I were wrestling which was in the bedroom area. Man, he got really physical during that. I swear he just uses wrestling as an excuse to feel my arse. Ah well, it is a very nice arse.

As I entered the bedroom, I heard quiet whispering. Ooh, this is definitely a good time to unleash my super ninja spy skills. Or in other words, be nosey.

"Tom, are you sure about this?"

"Of course Harry. Look, you want to impress Sam right? So you need to practice."

"Alright, here goes."

But just as it was about to get juicy, the bus jolted forward, causing me to topple over and land with a very audible thud. Damn me and my inability to balance.

"Dougie?" Harry popped his head out of the bunk, looking slightly flustered.

"Erm, hey Harry. I was just here to get my trainers. I didn't listen to anything, just got my trainers. Well, erm, see you downstairs!" And with that, I ran for it.

I arrived in the lounge area extremely red in the face from the running, gasping for breath.

"Dude, are you alright? Should I call for a doctor?" Danny asked, concerned. He was quickly shoved out of the way by Sam.

"Of course he doesn't need a doctor dumb ass. He's just out of breath. Besides, where would we find a doctor on a bus? Hmm?"

She looked at Danny expectantly. He shrugged, and mumbled something about just wanting to help. Holly suddenly appeared from no where, asking if we were nearly at the stop. Where the hell did she come from- we're on a bus!

Suddenly, Fletch popped his head through the doorway.

"OK guys, we're practically at our stop now. You've got 15 minutes so use them wisely, as this will be your only stop before we get to the hotel. We would have had another one, but thanks to dumb and dumber, we've only got time for one," he stated, gesturing towards me and Danny. Eugh, does he have to bring that up? Man, he sure is cranky today. Mental note- find out what is up with Fletch.

The bus pulled into the service station and we all got off, including Harry and Tom who had finally come out of the bedroom. I'm currently trying to avoid all eye contact with either of them, due to my highly embarrassing fall which led to me interrupting their conversation. I head straight into the shop and grab a couple of cans of Red Bull. I take a quick look at the magazine section and am looking at a couple of the adult magazines, but I see a young girl coming towards me holding out a pen and piece of paper, so quickly shove them back on the shelf.

After giving her my autograph, I pay for my Red Bulls and go and sit by the bus. I'm the first one back and we've still got 10 minutes left, but I really can't be bothered to hang around the service station any longer. Man, I wish I bought those magazines. Who cares if the kid would have seen me, at least I'd have had something to do. I wonder where the others are. I didn't see any of them at the service station. Although, I did get off the bus pretty quick, to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with Tom or Harry. I am not looking forward to that conversation.

God, where is everyone? I've been sitting here for 20 minutes now and there's no sign of anyone. Surely one of them would be back by now? They can't all be late- even Fletch isn't back yet. I am at the right bus aren't I? Let's see, we were parked in... Shit, where were we parked? Oh man, I'm in so much trouble now. OK Dougie, think clearly. Where am I now? In section 5. And we were parked in section 10. OK, so... I'M SCREWED!

I run madly to section 10, to find a very angry Fletch standing by the bus door.

"DOUGLAS POYNTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" OK, so he's not mad. He's furious. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Erm, well... You see Fletch, I..."

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A REASON! THAT'S TWICE TODAY YOU'VE BEEN LATE! WE CAN REPLACE YOU DOUGIE- DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

I keep my head down, as I know that if I look up, it is highly likely I will start laughing. God knows what would happen if I did that. He'd probably kill me. In a violent, horrible way. Like, he'd cut open my stomach and pull out various parts of my body in front of me, then make me eat them. Then he'd burn me alive. I read too many horror stories.

"Right, get on the bus. And remember what I've said. You break those rules you're out of the band, no second chances. Now, get on." As I got on the bus, I thought about what he'd said. What rules? OK, Tom was right- I really need to pay attention more. As I entered the lounge area, everyone raised their heads to look at me.

"What took you so long Doug?" Holly asked, but she was quickly shushed by Tom.

"He's not allowed to talk to us, remember? Don't make it any harder for him. Its bad enough Danny's been sent to his bunk, and now Doug's can't talk. Let's not get into trouble ourselves."

What? Danny's been sent to his bunk. My face must have shown some confusion, as Sam was quick to explain.

"Yeah, Danny was messing around in the shop pretending to flash, but he managed to pull his boxers as well as his trousers down and this old lady saw and nearly had a heart attack. It was accidental and he tried to tell her but she wouldn't hear it and was all set to call the police. Fletch had to pay her off and sent Danny to his bunk as punishment. So count yourself lucky that you're just banned from talking."

Wow. I knew Danny was dumb but I didn't realise he was that dumb. How the hell do you manage to accidentally flash someone? I do feel sorry for him though- Fletch knows how easily Danny gets bored. At least I can be around people. Ah, speaking of the devil himself, Fletch is here now, no doubt to watch over me and make sure I don't talk.

"I hope you lot are behaving yourselves. I don't want any more stupidity. It's only our first day and two of you are already in trouble. I think I'll have to enforce some rules so the rest of the tour runs smoothly. Hmm, I think the first one might have to be that Danny and Dougie are accompanied by me at all times. After today's shenanigans, you'll both be sharing a hotel room with me. And don't even think about arguing- it's booked now."

Great. I can hardly contain my excitement.

**Written by the amazing perfectionisoverrated :D **


	5. I'm Not In The Band

_**Here's the next chapter, hoping that you'll like it :) **_

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I had my iPod in my hand and were listening to one of my current favorite songs "Ridin' solo" by Jason Derulo, Holly sat next to me listening to music too, she just sat there looking out the window, while I were moving my legs constantly looking over my shoulder, Danny had been sent to his bunk, and Dougie weren't allowed to talk to us, I could hear Dan singing to himself while playing the guitar, Fletch could be such an idiot sometimes, he were always this mean to the guys and even to me and Holly. I had a serious problem with him, but managed to stay out of trouble. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked next to me and saw Harry smiling softly, and I pulled out my earphones.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked laughing quietly looking in front of me seeing if Fletch had heard me, by this point he would get furious if he saw any of us looking at each other and we would all get sent to our bunks. "Get Fletch even angrier than he already is?"

Harry shrugged then made a shocked face and placed his hands on his cheek.

"Is Fletch angry?" he asked sounding almost as shocked as he looked, making me giggle as I leaned my head back just looking at him, Tom were sitting behind me not doing anything but for some reason he leaned forward and placed his head between mine and Holly's seats. "I had no idea Sam"

"So you're saying that you missed the screaming just a few minutes ago?" I asked and he nodded his head, for a moment looking like an eager kid on Christmas day. "You're a funny boy Harry"

His smile grew larger and I then heard someone making their way backwards and turned towards Holly again, she looked at me a curious look on her face as Fletch appeared next to me, his face looking dangerously red as he stared me down. He could be quite scary when he wanted to, and he were currently freaking me out, looking like he were going to blow up at any minute. And even though he looked scary it was still fun to tease him and get him irritated, mainly because Dougie always starts laughing whenever he gets angry.

"Did I hear talking?" he asked, causing both me and Harry to shake our heads, I looked away from Fletch and tried looking at anything but him, while keeping myself from laughing, my lips were starting to hurt and I just sat there trying not to laugh, it wasn't even a very funny situation, and yet I just had to laugh. "Samantha, if you say as much as one word I am going to kick you out of the band"

With that said Holly started laughing, holding her IPod on her hand obviously not listening anymore, and as she started laughing I couldn't help it but laugh as well, and before we knew it Dougie were laughing also while Harry and Tom just watched us not knowing what to do. Those were never in any trouble, you could say that being the oldest of the group make them act more mature than me, Holly, Dougie and Danny.

"Fletch" I started, as I stopped laughing. "I'm not even in the band"

His face were already getting red, and he looked like he were going to jump at us any second and kill us, or maybe he just wanted to kill us by looking at us. And if looks could kill, then we would be dead right now.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I laid there trying to come up with something to do; I must have been here for at least five minutes? No, four minutes, I sighed deeply and then looked around before lying down again and starting to sing very loudly to myself, Fletch were already screaming for the second time this tour and I heard the girls laugh their heads of as well as Dougie.

"I am so lonely" I sang to myself looking around again, trying so sound as sad as I could, maybe then Fletch would let me get out of there to the others? "I am so lonely, sad and depressed and I want my friends"

Just as I sang that last line I felt someone jump on my legs causing me to scream as I sat up staring at Sam who's face were red from laughing.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked Sam didn't answer but just started laughing again; Dougie and Holly sat not far from there both of them whispering about something, I didn't hear everything but I heard them say something about Sam and Holly, both of them looked worried and nervous, but I didn't think about it, instead I just looked at Sam. "Is that the way you want it?"

She didn't reply this time either, so I grabbed her arms and started tickling her causing her to laugh even harder, smirking as she did I started tickling her even more. Then I saw something blue on her skin, causing me to stop and just stare at it, Sam had several bruises on her waist. She stopped laughing and she ran away from there, I heard her greet Harry before she sat down next to him.

"Where did you get that?" I heard Dougie ask; I looked at them both and saw what Dougie were pointing at, Holly had a huge bruise on her arm.

She quietly mumbled something about to talk to Tom and then walked away from there leaving us both confused and shocked. I sat down next to Dougie and just smirked at him not wanting to think about the bruises we had just discovered. It probably wasn't anything important anyway. I leaned back and Dougie did the same, and we started talking about stuff, random stuff that really didn't make any sense, much like his and Holly's discussion about what was better, coke or pepsi. We then saw Fletch walk in and he sat down on the opposite side of us just staring us down, probably trying to kill us. I winked at him, causing him to yet again go red and I looked away from him waiting for him to start yelling at us for the second or third time today.

"Do you think that this is some form of joke?" he asked looking at us. "Cause it isn't, and if you two don't START ACTING LIKE ADULTS, YOU WILL GET THE SAME TREATMENT AS …."

Both Dougie and I looked at him with interested faces, and he just looked surprised.

"As?" Dougie asked, Fletch shrugged and then without a word walked away from us, we stared after him as he went. "That was weird"

"Yeah tell me about it" I replied smirking at him. "Almost as weird as you"

"That was low" Dougie replied punching my head as he did so. "You wanna fight or what?"

"It's on Dougie" I said as we stood up doing our own version of Star wars. "Dougie I am your father"


	6. Drama On The Bus

_**Glad that you liked the chapter :) We would love for some more reviews, just tell us what we are doing wrong, or what you like about the fic! **_

_**A Special thanks to McSteph! :) **_

_**Anyway, hoping that you'll like this chapter just as much as the last one! **_

**Holly's P.O.V **

I giggled as Dougie and Danny began their fight. I really hope it doesn't get to violent though. Last time those two got into a play fight, Danny ended up with a black eye and Dougie... Hmm, don't need to relive that. At least when Harry and Dougie play fight, it never goes any further than Harry feeling Dougie's ass. Stupid boy- he still thinks we haven't noticed!

As I'm busy laughing at Danny holding Dougie in a head lock, I notice Sam sitting on her own at the side of the group. That's odd; usually she'll be the one cheering them on the loudest. I best go see what's up with her- I hate it when she's moody.

"Sam?"

As I tap her on the shoulder to alert her to my presence, she gasps and spins round, looking petrified.

"Sam, honey? Are you okay?" She blinks at me, before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all. You know I hate it when people sneak up on me." What is she on about? She's never been bothered by people sneaking up on her before.

"What are you on about babe? You've never been bothered by people sneaking up on you before. You sure you're alright?"

"Look, I told you I'm fine! And I DON'T like people sneaking up on me- maybe you should pay more attention to your friends instead of flirting with Dougie all the time!"

And with that, she stormed off, leaving me standing with my mouth agape. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I need to get out of here.

"Look, guys, I'm just gonna go and..."

I didn't bother finishing- I didn't need them all prying into mine and Sam's friendship. If we we're still friends.

I lay down on my bunk- I hadn't seen Sam anywhere, but I expect she's gone somewhere to be on her own for awhile. She always does that when she's upset. I just don't understand what I've done though? We've not even been on the bus for a full day and already she thinks I'm ignoring her! The more I think about it, the angrier I get. As I'm about to get up and find Sam to give her a piece of my mind, I hear footsteps approaching my bunk.

"Holly?"

Eugh, its Dougie. I can not be doing with this right now.

"Piss off Dougie."

"I just came to see if you're alright."

"Do I sound like I'm alright? Now get lost."

"But Holly..."

OK, now I'm even more annoyed. I climb out of my bunk slowly and turn to face Dougie, who's standing in the aisle nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Dougie. I have made it CLEAR I am not alright. I have made it CLEAR I want you to leave me alone. Yet you're still here. Why?"

I glare at him, expecting him to leave straight away. But, he opens his mouth to speak.

"Look, Holly, you're my best friend. I just want to make sure you're OK and seeing as you're not, I want to make you feel better. Is that so bad?"

Nice try Dougie. He obviously doesn't know me very well.

"Yes, Dougie, it is so bad. You are obviously NOT my best friend as you don't seem to know that when I'm upset, I want to be left alone. Yet you come up here, bothering me. And that makes me mad. SO PISS OFF! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME. YOU ARE ONE OF THE REASONS SAM HATES ME AND I'D RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH HER THAN YOU! SO GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS BAND MATES AND GO PLAY YOUR BASS AND BE THE UNIMPORTANT BASS PLAYER YOU ARE. JUST DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Then, still absolutely furious, I slapped him. Hard.

He looked at me in disbelief, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Yet I was still pretty mad.

"I SAID GO! SO GO!"

And with that, he quickly ran off, not going downstairs but locking himself in the toilet.

Man, I have a head ache.

I'm gonna go hit the sack for a bit.

I'm jolted awake by the bus going over a bump or something in the road. I get up out of my bunk and look outside. It's getting dark. Man, are we not there yet? That reminds me, what happened earlier? Oh yeah, I shouted at Dougie and said all that stuff that made him cry. Oh, crap.

I made my best friend cry. I also annoyed Sam. So, we've not even been on the bus a full day and I've already alienated the two most important people in my life. Go figure. OK, I need to find them and make it up to them. Although, I don't even know what I did to Sam. Ah well, I'll make her feel better anyway.

I walk to the back of the bus to find Sam and Danny sitting on one of the couches, talking quietly. Sam looks up and meets my eyes.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," I murmur and turn away, ready to find Dougie.

"No, no, I need to talk to you. Come sit," Sam says quickly.

I walk over and sit on the other side of her.

"Well, I reckon you two need to talk. I'm gonna go for a piss." Danny gets up and goes off, presumably to the toilet. Well, I hope so.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry..."

She cuts me off by holding up her hand.

"No, Holly, I'm sorry. I had no reason to snap at you like I did. I was just in a bad mood; I didn't need to say the things I said. So for that, I'm sorry."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Sam, it's alright. It happens once in a while- you just got to let off your steam."

"Like you let yours off on Dougie?"

I grimaced.

"Oh. You heard that?"

"Honey, the whole bus heard it. I think now you owe someone a big apology. You made him cry you know."

"I know. Right, I'm off to find him. Any idea where he is?"

"Last time I checked, he was downstairs in the viewing bay."

I thank her and walk downstairs slowly. I really am not looking forward to this. Sure, we've had little spats before, but I'm not usually that harsh. God, he's going to be so upset. Man, why is he so sensitive? I approach the viewing area and see him curled up in the corner, small sobs coming from his body. Great. This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I sniffed again. I knew Holly was mad but... God, I'm such a cry baby. And the seats in the viewing area are really not comfy. As I sit up to move in to a comfier position, I catch sight of Holly standing in the doorway.

"If you've come to insult me again, go ahead. I reckon I'm all cried out now."

I turn my back to her, not wanting to show her how upset I really am.

"No, Dougie..."

I hear her walk into the room and sit down next to me.

"Dougie, please. Look at me."

Reluctantly, I turn around. As much as I want to ignore her, I know I have to hear her out.

"Thank you. Look, Dougie, all the stuff I said, it... It was bull. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just mad and I... I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry Dougie, I honestly didn't mean it."

I look at her carefully. My first instinct was to laugh in her face and tell her to get stuffed but... Well, she's my best friend. And I don't think I can do that to her.

"OK Holly, I... I forgive you."

She looks at me in disbelief.

"Seriously? Oh, thank God! I thought it'd take forever to persuade you to forgive me! I'll make it up to you Dougie, I promise!"

"Well, you are my best friend- I could hardly say no to you."

She smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on- lets go play Guitar Hero or something."

I let her grab my hand and drag me into the lounge, where everyone is seated.

"Aww, have you two made up? Sweet!" Sam squeals, before hugging us both.

I laughed and sat down, pulling Holly down on top of me. She giggled and looked at me, before frowning.

"What? You never seen me up this close and just realised how gorgeous I am?" I grinned, batting my eyelids, ignoring Harry snort in the background. Stupid boy.

"Well, you are gorgeous, but... Did I leave this mark?" She was inspecting the side of my face where she slapped me. Man that hurt!

"Erm... Well yeah, but it doesn't matter," I mumbled. I didn't need her feeling any worse than she already did, even if my cheek does kill.

"Oh, Dougie. I am sorry. Sometimes, my anger, it just..." I silenced her by putting my finger to her lips.

"Honey, shush. You've already apologised. Now, let's put this behind us and move on."

She smiled at me and relaxed against me.

"Nice speech Dougs. Could you be any more cheesy?" Danny snorted.

"Oh shut up Danny." I grabbed a shoe and lobbed it at his head, hitting him straight in the forehead.

"Right, that's it. It's on!" Danny cried.

I gently pushed Holly off my lap and stood up, facing Danny. Ooh, serious déjà vu moment here. Danny and I lobbed various objects at each other, hitting the rest of the group in the process. Not that we cared- we were in this to win. As Danny threw a shoe at me, I ducked, only to hear a very audible 'Ow' behind me. Uh oh.

I turned around slowly and came face to face with Fletch, a shoe imprint on his face. Oh, crap.

"Well, I came to tell you all that we've arrived at the hotel. Yet it looks like two of you are busy fighting. How about we continue with this in the hotel room that you're sharing with me? This way, NOW!"

Oh great- we get to be lectured by Fletch. I'm jumping for joy.


	7. Mission Sneak Away From Fletch

Hoping that you'll like this chapter :) x

**Danny's P.O.V**

When me and Dougie got to the hotel room we sat down on our beds looking at each other trying hard not to laugh, we both knew that Fletch were going to lecture us, like he always did when we had done something according to him incredibly stupid. We heard him vaguely tell the others to not behave like us or they would have to sleep in the same room as well, even the girls would have too if they were too much trouble. I smirked knowing that Sam would probably be on her way here any minute, she always managed to get in trouble with Fletch for some reason, it was always her, me and Dougie who managed to do something stupid causing him to yell at us and threaten us to get kicked off the band, which doesn't bother Sam to much seeing as she isn't a part of the band. He closed the door and walked up to us just as Dougie threw a pillow at me causing me to start laughing loudly.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes" Fletch exclaimed angrily taking the pillow away from me, throwing it back at Dougie, he stared at us with an angry look on his face, muttering quietly under his breath about him getting stuck with us. "The rules are no talking, no laughing, and no running around, no fighting or wrestling, I want you two to be quiet and pretty much not do anything at all"

Both me and Dougie nodded our heads showing that we got it, Fletch stood up looking happy for the first time sense I met him and went to the bathroom, yet again muttering about us being crazy young adults, according to him we aren't completely adults yet, but we aren't teenagers either, so we are young adults, and Fletch says that it's in the middle of being teenager and adult, which makes no sense whatsoever. I heard the water being turned on and then Fletch started to sing something quietly to himself, I walked over to Dougie's bed and sat down next to him.

"That man, is a brownie hound" as soon as I said that Dougie started laughing loudly, just looking at me, I shrugged and then walked over to my own bed again and laid down looking at the roof not knowing what Dougie were laughing at.

"Mate did you just call him a brownie hound?" I smirked and laughed quietly too.

"Yeah, it's from Sam's favorite movie" I replied causing Dougie to start laughing again. "The Breakfast Club, her favorite character John Bender called their principal a brownie hound"

"Oh man I can't believe you remember stuff like that" Dougie said laughing even more, I looked over at him, not knowing what to answer, so all I did was smirk, something Sam taught me, she always says that when I don't know what to say I should just smile or do whatever, apparently my smile can save me out of any situation I get myself into.

"She's my best friend mate" I replied after thinking for a while, Dougie weren't laughing anymore but just stared at me with a curious look on his face, he knew what I meant, Holly were his best friend too and he knew exactly what I meant just by saying one simple sentence.

We both heard the shower being turned off, I quickly grabbed my iPod and started listening to whatever music was one at the moment as Dougie grabbed a random magazine, Fletch walked in the room and just stared at us, obviously he hadn't heard us talking when he was in the shower, phew. I felt my cell phone vibrate I looked down at it happy to see a text from Holly.

' _Don't be afraid of Fletch love, Sam has come up with a way to get you out of there, be ready to leave in five minutes xx ' _

I laughed quietly to myself causing Fletch to glare at me and I stopped before looking over at Dougie whom held his cell phone smirking like a mad man. He looked at me and nodded his head, and then there we waited for them to do something to get us out of there. After about five minutes I heard someone push the door open and an elderly man walked in and stopped where Fletch was and started talking. I couldn't hear what he were saying as I had music blasting in my ears, but I saw on Dougie's facial expression that he were talking about something very odd, Fletch blushed madly and got out of the room without saying anything to us about not being allowed to leave. I pulled my earphones out and left my iPod on my bed before walking to the door with Dougie after me. We looked first to the left and then the right both of us humming the soundtrack to mission impossible as we walked through the corridor towards Sam's and Holly's bedroom. We heard laughter and as we opened the door I saw Harry holding Sam around her waist, she was screaming with laughter and he held onto her with a huge smile on his face.

"The center of the party is here" I said causing Holly to laugh loudly as she ran towards me giving me a kiss on the cheek, I smirked at her, then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Holly my love, I always felt a connection between us, we should be lovers"

Holly smirked at me before giving me a dramatic sigh slipping out of my grip and turning towards Dougie whom now sat on the bed next to Tom not expecting to get involved in the drama called Holly and Danny's love life.

"I'm sorry Daniel" she said using my whole name. "But I am to be married to Mr. Poynter here"

When Dougie heard his name he pulled her down in his lap and then kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to giggle as she punched him on the arm, Dougie just looked at me a silly grin on his face.

"Yes, so leave _my _lover alone" he just said sticking out his tongue at me, I gave him a sad look before turning my back on them, placing my arms on my chest as I started sobbing, before I knew it Sam had placed her arms around my neck and pulled herself up on my back.

"You are a great actor Danny-boy" she simply said to me as she licked my ear, causing me to laugh as we fell on top of the bed, I fell on her making her scream from pain, I turned around, still on top of her.

"Am I now?" I simply asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, let me show you" she pushed me of her and stood up before pulling me up the floor, I smirked at her the entire time, she turned her face away from me and then turned back again a weird look on her face. "Danny, kiss me?"

"No" I simply replied dodging her kiss, making the other fall into a fit of giggles, including Sam who fell on the floor and almost started rolling around in laughter.

I walked over to Tom and Dougie as they were currently talking about my favorite subject, the best Bruce Springsteen song ever, and seeing as it was unusual that they spoke about that I decided to take my chance.

**Samantha's P.O.V**

Harry walked over to me and took my hand pulling me of the floor, I smirked at him saying thank you by giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, Tom were holding his guitar strumming on it, playing some random song. The others were playing some game, I never and you say something you haven't done and if someone have done that then you have to drink something, seeing as we are on tour coke, it was a really pointless game because we all know what the others have and haven't done. Holly turned to me and smirked as I leaned my head on Tom's shoulder, he leaned his cheek on my head and there we sat listening to the Dougie and Harry argue whether or not Dougie had been naked in front of me and Holly, he had been but we chose not to say anything.

"SHUT UP" Tom screamed causing me to fall backwards on the floor; I started giggling as I sat down next to Danny. "Sam, your turn"

I started thinking as I watched Danny in his eyes, he smirked at me as I kept thinking to myself trying to come up with something I hadn't done, it was actually quite hard, when its everyone else's turn you think that they are stupid for not coming up with anything quick enough, but it isn't really that easy to come up with something. It feels like you're getting ambushed and it's really weird.

"I've never" I started then giggled loudly. "Wait I did that haha"

Danny gently punched me on the arm and I smiled happily at Harry who gave me forced smile, what a strange little boy he is.

"This was boring" I said and jumped down from the bed and started dancing to myself as I music started blasting from my iPod, the guys were still sitting there talking and fighting about something, but Holly ran over to me and together we started dancing looking silly as we did all kind of moves. Holly giggled through the entire routine, we often danced like this making complete fools out of ourselves, but if you can't be ridiculous with your friends then who can you be it with?

"What did you do to get Fletch out of our room?" Danny asked, I heard Tom answer and before I knew it the guys had all started laughing. "Was this Sam's, idea? How did I know that?"

I stopped dancing and just smirked at him as Holly kept on dancing coming up with more moves, the other one more silly than the other.

"Maybe because I told you" I said smirking. "You're a stupid boy Danny"

I heard someone open the door and the others just stopped whatever they were doing, quickly shutting down the music, I slowly turned around already knowing who it was, and right I was. Behind me Fletch stood his eyes looking like they were going to fly from his head.

"Who came up with this?" he asked looking at Dougie and Danny angrily, of course he would yell at them and blame them, according to him it was always their faults, and if Dougie got blamed for this then he would most likely lose his spot on the band.

"It was me" I said quickly not wanting that to happen, Dougie were one of my best friends, and Fletch would really kick him of the band, he wouldn't ask Tom or any of the guys he would just do it and find an new base player, again without asking the guys.

Fletch glared at me and I felt myself shrink under his eyes, they always scared me, for a reason I couldn't understand.

"Holly, bed now, Thomas, Harry, back to your rooms, no talking, Dougie, Danny, you're lucky this time, your room now and if you do anything without my permission I will personally drive you back to your house and leave you there" And then he pointed at me. "As for you Samantha, I wanna talk to you in personal"


	8. Green Hair Dye And Black Eyes

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Means a lot :) **

**Dougie's P.O.V **

Danny and I slowly walked back to our room. I couldn't help thinking of Sam- I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. Fletch isn't the best person to be around when he's mad though. There was this one time when he actually punched Danny- we don't talk about it often as Fletch has forbade us from discussing the incident, but we do talk about it from time to time.

We have considered firing Fletch before but then he always does something that convinces us not too. Like, after he punched Dan, we were all set to fire him, but then he managed to get a tour organised. We all decided we couldn't fire him after that so we put it down to a one off.

When we get into the room, Danny sits down on his bed with a sigh.

"Thinking of Sam?" My voice cuts through the silence, making him look at me.

"Yeah. She's going to be in so much trouble- why the hell did she take the blame?"

I'm not sure whether he wants me to answer or not, but I decide to anyway. I hate silence.

"She took it to prevent us from getting into trouble. He would have kicked us out the band and we can't let that happen."

"Yeah, I know, but what if he sends her home? We won't be able to do anything and she'll never talk to me, I mean us, again! Plus, Holly will be mad that she's had to go home, so she'll leave as well meaning that they both hate us."

Danny takes a deep breath after his little speech, looking upset.

I want to tell him that everything will be alright, but I can't. To be honest, he's probably right. Yet we can't go in and tell him that it was our idea because he'll kick us out the band and quite frankly, I want to stay. It's only the first day and already everything's so messed up. Maybe Tom was right when he said it was a bad idea inviting them with us? Not that I'll tell him that- I'll never give him the satisfaction of him knowing he was right.

"Dougs? You alright?"

I turn around and see Danny looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dan, just thinking. Look, I'm going to have a shower- helps clear my head. If Fletch comes back, don't say a word. Show him you're mad at him."

Danny nods, a slight grin forming.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll show him how mad I am."

I walk into the shower room, slightly concerned about what Danny's planning, but I don't dwell on it. After all, I've got bigger things to worry about. Namely, the fact that two of my best friends could soon become my ex-best friends. I quickly strip out of all my clothes and leave them in a pile on the bathroom floor- I've never been one for being tidy.

I climb into the shower, enjoying the sensation of the warm water cascading down my body. A good shower always makes me feel better. I still have a gnawing worry about Fletch and what he's going to do with Sam but I try to forget about it as I shampoo my hair. It doesn't smell as good as I remember. It actually smells pretty strong. Like a chemical smell.

Danny suddenly bursts in, making me scream.

"DUDE! What the hell? There are people showering in here!"

"Oh my God, have you used the shampoo?" he asks, looking panicked.

"Erm, I do wash properly Danny and that includes the use of shampoo," I answer, pretty miffed. Why wouldn't I use shampoo?

"Doug, there's hair dye in that shampoo! It was meant as a prank, but we called it off after all the trouble. Shit, we're so screwed!" he says, running his hands through his hair.

I don't answer. Hair dye? In my shampoo? I knew I recognised the smell- I've dyed my hair enough times to know the smell of a home hair dye kit.

I come to my senses and turn off the shower and climb out, trying to cover my bits.

"Dan, pass me a towel or get out. I'm naked here."

Danny blushes and passes me a towel, which I wrap around my waist to cover my modesty. Danny stares at my hair, with an expression on his face that I can't quite distinguish.

"Danny? What colour is it? Does it look awful?"

"Erm... Why not look for yourself?" he asks, nodding towards the steamed over mirror.

I walk over to it slowly and wipe the steam off the mirror. Oh. My. God. Gone is my dirty blonde hair, replaced with a mop of bright green hair. I turn to Danny with an angry expression on my face.

"Dougie?"

I advance towards him slowly, forcing him to back up against the wall.

"Look, it's not that bad. Green is a very good look on you."

He's starting to sweat nervously as I continue to advance towards him.

"Look, it wasn't even my idea, it was Tom's, he said it'd be funny, I was against it, 100%, but it sort of looks good right, I mean you'll still pull loads of women so it doesn't matter."

I leaned up towards his ear; causing him to flinch slightly, and whispered the four words I know he hates hearing.

"I'll get you back."

I walked off, leaving him in the bathroom, probably shitting himself. Wait, where's my clothes? Aww, I left them in the bathroom. So much for a dramatic exit. I quickly walk back in and pick up my clothes.

"I forgot my clothes," I state, and I walk out again, leaving Danny with a perplexed look on his face.

**Holly's P.O.V **

I lie on my bed, waiting for Sam to get back. She's been gone for so long- what the hell is Fletch doing with her? I hope he doesn't send her home- we've only been gone a day, it'd be such a bummer to get sent home now. Knowing Fletch though, that is a definite possibility. I wonder how the others are holding up.

I bet Tom and Harry are OK- they never get in any trouble whatsoever. Fucking goody goodies. They're alright, I mean they are our friends, it's just... Well, they're not as much fun as Danny and Dougie. I suppose they just don't want to get into trouble and jeopardize their place in the band. Although, I don't see why they can't just loosen up a little and have some fun.

Speaking of Danny and Dougie, I wonder how they're getting on? Well, considering Sam's still not back, I'm going to guess Fletch is still with her meaning those two are alone. They best make the most of it, now that they're sharing with Fletch. I hope they don't do anything stupid though- although, it is Dougie and Danny we're talking about!

Ooh, thought! I could give them a call! Fletch never said anything about that so he can't exactly tell me off. Sometimes, I am a genius! I grab my mobile and quickly type in Dougie's number- other than my Mum's; it's the only number I know off by heart. I don't even know my own!

It rings three times before Dougie answers.

"Hello?"

"Dougie, why do you always answer as if you don't know whose calling you? You do have caller I.D you know!"

"I know, but I had a bad experience with it once."

OK, I can not wait to hear this.

"What happened?"

"Well, you remember my old girlfriend Mandy?"

I grimace, thinking of Mandy. What a bitch! She was totally using him but it took him forever to see it. He only realised when he got home to find her shagging some random man on their couch.

"Holly? You still there?"

I shake my head, realising Dougie had been waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, how could I forget her?" I answer venom in my voice.

"Holly, don't start. Anyway, it said it was her calling, so I picked up the phone and said in this proper kinky voice, 'Hey sexy, I'm at home on the bed naked just waiting for you to fuck me. So why not hurry up over here for some wild sex?' Then the next thing I know, her Mum speaks and says 'Thanks for the offer, but I'm happily married."

I struggle to contain the laughter threatening to erupt, but it's just too hard and before long, I'm rolling around the floor in hysterics.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Dougie mutters sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dougie, but it's just so funny," I giggle, before bursting out laughing again.

"Right, well considering you won't be done laughing anytime soon, I'm going to go. Got to sort out my hair anyway."

"Your hair? What's happened to it?" I question. I'm about done laughing now, so can string two sentences together.

"Oh, you'll see at breakfast. Trust me, you can't miss it."

He hangs up, leaving me to dwell on it. I wonder what happened? I don't have long to think about it though, as Sam walks through the door. I rush up to greet her, but stop dead in my tracks. There are obvious tear tracks on her face and she's sporting a black eye. Oh my, did Fletch do this to her? I stare at her in shock.

"Sam? What the hell happened?"

She looks at me, sniffing slightly.

"Erm... I fell. Hit my eye, silly me. I'm gonna go shower." She quickly rushes off, not giving me the chance to ask any other questions. Did she really just hit her eye? Was it Fletch? Something weird is going on- and I intend to find out what.

**OOh Drama :P There will be a lot of drama in this fic, I can promise you that! **


	9. Oh James Stop It

**Hoping that you'll like this. :) **

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and sigh deeply, something has to be wrong with one of my eyes I think as I get out of bed walking towards the bathroom, I hear Holly singing loudly as I step in but don't bother knocking or even asking if I can come in.

"I'm taking a shower Sam" she screams as I walk in the room, sighing loudly when she doesn't get a reply, then she just ignores me and goes on.

I look at myself in the mirror and see that my eye is black with a hint of blue, and also quite swollen, I curse under my breath as I put as much make up on it as I can without screaming for pain every time I touch it. After a few minutes I smile happily at the result, if it wasn't for the fact that it was swollen, people wouldn't have noticed that it was there. I walked out of the bathroom and starts putting on some clothes, getting ready for the day. I hear Holly turn the water of as she walks out of the bathroom a towel around her.

"You know, one day you are going to walk in on something you really don't wanna see" she says as she looks for some more clothes.

"Yeah?" I say and smirk to myself as I grab my cellphone and lean back on the bed waiting for her to get ready feeling very lucky that I was still here, thinking back on all the things that Fletch has done I was actually still lucky to be alive. "That day, that sorrow right?"

Holly turn around and glare at me, causing me to giggle and then surprised look down on my cell phone which were now vibrating.

"James stop I have to take this call" I said as smirking towards Holly who just looked at me as if I were crazy, I then place the phone to my ear. "Yes Danny?"

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding nervous almost as if he did believe that James was here, and kissing me for some reason, sure I had a thing with James, for a week but he ended it and I didn't even like him anymore.

"I am not doing anything Dan" I said laughing to myself. "I'm just joking"

He laughs to himself causing me to giggle again, there is something with Danny's laughter that makes you laugh too, it is impossible to pout when he is on a good mood, and that boy is almost always on a good mood, it happens very rarely that he isn't in a good mood.

"Thank you for last night" he said and I smiles happily, I didn't want them to be kicked out the band, or the tour for that matter, Dougie and Danny are two very important members of the band, McFly wouldn't be McFly without them. "How angry was Fletch on a scale from one to ten?"

"No problem Danny" I said smiling to myself as Holly starts putting her make up on getting ready. "Ten is not even close to how angry he was last night"

I said touching my eye again without thinking, Holly turns around to look at me when I hiss from pain and I give her a fake smile, she just looks at me for what felt like forever with that questioning look on her face.

"God I'm sorry Sammie" he says sounding sad, which he probably was. "You shouldn't get yelled at just because of me and Dougie"

"Dan its fine really" I said laughing again, seeing Holly standing by the door pointing angrily towards the door, and then the clock, when I see the time I mutter shit, Fletch wanted us down by eight, and its five past eight, it might not seem as a big deal, but to Fletch it was a huge deal and he would go mental. "Oh my god, I am so late, I have to run"

"Shit, yeah talk to you soon" he says, and then hangs up on me, without thinking I run towards the door, grabbing Holly as I go, we run to meet Fletch, knowing that he would be furious, and act like a mad man.

"Huh" I mutter as I fall back obviously running into someone.

"God I'm sorry Sam" I looked up and see Danny standing there, a smile on his face looking ready to run at any second, I knew what he felt like, no one knew what Fletch might do to the guys if they got there last.

"No worries" I said smiling as he helps me from the ground, brushing off the dirt on my clothes. "You can go, I'll be right there"

Without a second thought Danny grabs Dougie who holds on to Holly and run down the hallways towards wherever Fletch might be, it was better if they got there before me, then they wouldn't be last and he would yell at them as much as he would have if they had gotten there last. As I arrive I hear Fletch screaming as loud as he can at both the boys and Holly, whom all stand in front of him, looking ashamed of them. I walk up to them smiling as Fletch notice my presence causing him to look even angrier.

"And where have you been?" he asked, more like screamed in my face, Danny, Dougie and Holly all takes this as an opportunity to walk away from him and soon stands with Harry and Tom, just watching as Fletch screams at me.

"I was just …" I start but then feel my entire body go more or less limp, Fletch takes a step closer to me causing me to back away from him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON?" he screamed in my face, and I shake my head showing him that I hadn't, sure maybe I could have come up with something, but with him screaming in my face I didn't really feel like it. "I HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET THE GUYS THIS TOUR, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DESTROY THIS FOR THEM"

He turns to the guys and then points at me.

"This is a warning, if anyone you does anything again I will send that person home, and if that person is on the band, I will find someone to replace him" he simply says glaring at me and then glaring at the others again. "Is that understood?"

"Yes" they all mumbles looking angry, I look down on the ground not wanting to watch Fletch more than I have too.

"Let's eat" with that everyone follows him, as we walk I can't help but stare at Dougie's hair, it's not blond anymore, but green, Danny walks next to him as Holly walks on the other side laughing to herself as she touches his hair from time to time, which looks really amusing.

Without thinking I run to them and start touching Dougie's hair, causing him to punch my hand.

"Nice color" I said laughing. "When did you decide to go green?"

"Ha-ha" he says smirking at me, looking very bored with all the jokes, I'm guessing he heard them at least twice from Danny, all through the night. "Shut up Sam, what happened to your eye anyway?"

When he says that Danny walks over to me and looks at it, his facial expression being the only thing showing that he was angry, he looked upset, no he looked bloody furious like he wanted to kill someone with his bare hands.

"When did this happen?" he asks, Dougie look worried, but not as close as worried as Danny is, for some reason it makes me smile that he gets so worried.

"Yesterday" Holly answers for me, before I have any time to say anything he turns around and looks at Fletch, almost looking like he were trying to say that he thought that Fletch had done that to me.

"Dan, I fell" I explained as I placed my arm around his waist. "I am fine"

"You're sure?" he asks and I nod my head. "You want a piggyback ride?"

"I wouldn't say no to that, and I am sure" I said smirking as he pulled my up on his back, and then kept on walking. "Now, I want my breakfast, let's go"

**Danny's P.O.V**

After breakfast we're supposed to be getting ready to get on the bus again, me and Dougie just sit in our room not doing anything really, I know that Sam said that she was fine but there is something more, that she's not telling us.

"You okay?" Dougie asks looking up at me a worried look on his face, no matter what he said I still thinks that he look good with green hair, although purple would probably be a better color for him, it doesn't feel like the right time to tell him that though.

"Worried about Sam" I simply reply laughing as I read the latest text she sent me, we are currently on the verge of a break through, we are trying to understand why Fletch is as stupid and cruel as he is, and we are almost certain that we know the reason. "There is something she's not telling us"

"Yeah" Dougie replies, he always gets a bit distant, he gets distant from talking to Holly, and from day dreaming, and he does both of those things on a regularly basis. "Hey, we should go, Fletch is going to freak out if we get to the bus to late, we might as well be there five minutes early"

I look at the clock and then nod my head.

"Let's go then"


	10. Sound check

**Hoping that you'll like this chapter :) x**

**Dougie's P.O.V**

Danny and I walked downstairs to the bus in silence, both deep in thought. I guess he's thinking about Sam. The worry is written all over his face. I'm worried about her too, I mean, it's obvious that she's keeping something from us but... I don't really have a mega strong connection with her like Danny does. Don't get me wrong, I like her and everything, she's one of my best friends, and I just get along with Holly a lot better.

Ahh, Holly. Recently, I've been thinking about her more and more. There's nothing sexual involved, she's just my best friend and I really care about her. God forbid if anything happened to her, I just... I wouldn't know what to do. As we approach the bus (the right one this time, I checked where we parked) I realise that for once, we are the first to arrive. This is a rare occurrence, so Fletch better be pleased.

"Danny! Dougie! You're actually on time!"

Speaking of the devil...

"Well, of course we're on time Fletch. We'd hate to disappoint you," Danny replies in a slightly sarcastic tone. Fletch doesn't notice though, as he's too busy staring at my now bright green hair. Great, yet another thing I've got to explain.

"Dougie? Why the hell is your hair bright GREEN?"

OK, think fast. I can't tell him it was a prank because then they'll be trouble. Probably involving Danny getting kicked out of the band. Guess there's only one thing for it then.

"I dyed it Fletch. Why, do you not like it?" I wait with baited breath for his answer, praying he doesn't explode at me. He's not said anything about hair dye and stuff before, but then again no one's ever dyed their hair green before.

Everyone's arrived and is staring at Fletch and I, presumably also waiting to see if he explodes. However, to my upmost relief, he just shakes his head and gets on the bus, muttering about 'the youth of today.'

"Mate that was a close one weren't it?" Danny laughs, patting me on the back.

"Fuck off! You were the one who did this," I say, pointing at my hair.

He just shrugs and gets on the bus. So much for friendship.

I clamber onto the bus after him, being careful not to trip over one of the steps. I make my way into the lounge, where everyone is sitting. I sit on the couch next to Holly and rest my head on her lap. She giggles at my antics and strokes a hand through my hair, a motion she often uses when I'm angry or upset.

I'm not angry or upset at the moment though, so I can't help but wonder why she's doing it. I don't ponder over it for too long though, as I have to admit it does feel nice, plus the conversation everyone's having is quite interesting. Something about fish, unicorns and Will Smith. I can't help but look at Sam though. She's trying to join in and be her usual quirky self, but it's completely obvious that something's up.

Danny's looking over at her too, with a concerned look on his face. I swear, those two should just go out already. It's so obvious they're in love, although Danny's always insisting they're not. I think he's in denial. As I'm looking at Sam, I catch Danny's eye. He gives me a questioning look and I reply with a shrug. What, does he think he's the only one who cares about her?

Fletch walks into the lounge area, looking a lot happier than he usually does. Maybe he's high?

"Right gang, we're at the venue now so I want you four on stage for sound check," he states gesturing towards Danny, Tom, Harry and I.

"Erm, what about me and Holly?" Sam asks tentatively.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you two," he says snidely. "Just, go backstage and keep out of the way. Now go," he says, pointing towards the door.

We all file off the bus and enter the arena, walking past a group of screaming girls. I should be used to this by now, but I'm really not. I just don't get why they're screaming at me, little Dougie Poynter. OK, most of the screams are for Danny, which I've never really understood, but whatever. Usually, we'd stop and sign autographs, but with the mood Fletch has been in recently, it's probably not the best idea.

It's weird being backstage and I'm scared that I'll get lost, but luckily there are signs everywhere, so hopefully I'll be alright. But, just to be sure, I'll stick close to Tom. He never gets lost.

"Right, Sam and I are going to hang out in your dressing room for a bit- that cool?" Holly says, looking at us.

"Yeah, course. Just don't make a mess, Fletch would go ape," Tom tells them.

"Yes, of course father," Sam giggles and they run off together, presumably to our dressing room.

We walk to the stage together, laughing and joking about Harry's recent experience with a girl.

"Shut up guys, it wasn't funny! She was all set to marry me," Harry moans. As Tom and I are laughing at his misfortune, I look over at Danny and notice he has a very sombre look on his face. Hmm, wonder what's up with him? I look towards the other two, but they don't seem to notice Danny's upset. Guess it's up to me then.

"Erm, Danny?"

He looks at me, startled.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" I ask, gesturing towards the toilets.

"Erm, sure."

He walks in, followed closely by myself. I tell Tom and Harry to go set up and to tell Fletch that we'll be along in a minute if he asks.

"Doug, can you make it quick, I don't want to get into any trouble."

"Alright then. Dan, I'm worried about you."

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you're walking around looking sad all the time. It's only the second day, and you seem upset. Has Fletch done something?"

He bites his lip, a nervous habit of his.

"No, it's just... Well, I'm worried about Sam. But can we talk about this later? We have to sound check and I refuse to get into trouble with Fletch yet again."

He quickly exits the toilets, leaving me standing on my own. Man, he really is worried about her. It's sweet, albeit slightly sickening. Albeit? Didn't know I knew that word.

"Dougie?" Tom calls.

Oh crap, sound check.

I leg it to the stage quickly, relieved not to see Fletch.

"You're lucky Fletch isn't about," Tom frowns.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's do this thing!"

Danny then launches into the opening of 5 colours. Well, at least he's cheered up a bit. I can't help wondering where Fletch is though.


	11. Stalker's on Tour

**Thanks for the reviews :D makes us really happy :) hoping that you'll like this chapter.**

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror feeling horrible, used and dirty, all I want do to is take a long hot shower, but I can't do that, instead I have to look happy, I have to be myself so that no one notices what's going on, Holly are sitting behind me holding one of Dougie's basses strumming, she knows how to play and is really good at it, but for some reason today I don't feel like listening to anyone, or anything. I tuned out the sound of the base and the sound of her voice, and the only thing left is a piercing silence, a scary piercing silence that almost makes me wanna cry.

"Sam, are you listening to me?" I feel Holly punch my arm, I hiss in pain and place my arm on it and then look back at her, she has a confused look on her face and looks like she is wondering about my reaction, I give her a fake smile and nod my head, before turning towards her, showing her that she has my attention. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I say and smirk at her, before getting up and starting to walk around the room looking at anything besides her, when I do look at her again she still has a questioning look on her face, she doesn't believe me. "I promise"

She shrugs and walks over to me as I sit down on the couch impatiently waiting for the guys to get back from their sound check, I hold my hands trying not to look scared, and trying to look like everything is fine when I know that nothing really is.

"Are you sure?" Holly asks again, I look over at her and sigh deeply, feeling annoyed, why can't she just accept that I am okay, that she doesn't need to worry about me, that I am FINE?

"Yes, Holly, I am fine okay? I'm feeling okay! There is nothing wrong!" I almost scream at her, as I stand up backing towards the door, I see her slowly getting a sad look on her face and I feel stupid for screaming at her, she only asks because she's worried about me, nothing else.

I hear the door open and I see Fletch walking, without hesitating I take a step back and allows him to walk inside the room, it's not like he would need my permission anyway, guys like him just decides what they want and then they go after it.

"Samantha, what was that screaming about?" He asks and I shrug not wanting to look him in the eyes, I look down at the floor trying to think about anything else then the fact that I could get kicked out the tour at this very moment, for screaming at Holly.

"Nothing" I just said looking up at him again smirking.

"We need to talk" he says, without hesitating I walk after him leaving Holly behind, he walks towards an empty room, points at it and I walk in, he closes the door leaving only me and him in the room, without no one being able to get in, and no one being able to get out.

I walk towards the bathroom, my arms crossed over my chest not looking at anything or anyone. Fear filling my body as I hear the voice belonging to the person who scares me so much, the person who I will hate forever. I hear the guys laughing and for a moment I think about running back to them, but I don't. Instead I keep on walking towards the bathroom; I open the door, close it behind me and watch at myself in the mirror. I pull my shirt up and see the big hand shaped bruises on my waist, my chest and shoulders. For a moment I wanna cry, but I don't instead I just stand there staring at myself wondering how I am supposed to keep this from the others. I can wear more clothes, I can wear long sleeved shirts and that way they can never figure out and they can never get kicked off the tour. Someone opens the door and I try to hide my body with the shirt.

"Sorry" I hear someone say, sounding very much like Dougie, I pull my shirt on and mumble a quiet, it's okay and then walk out the room almost running back to the room where I knew Holly would be, and now the guys.

As I open the door I see Holly sitting next to Tom talking quietly about something, and I walk over to them, placing my arm around Holly's shoulder, she glares at me and I smile sadly at her.

"I'm sorry girly" I said. "I know that you just asked to be nice, I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, and I am fine, I really am"

"You promise?" she asks and I nod my head. "I love you crazy bitch"

"Love you to bitch" I said smirking at her, we did that sometimes, called each other mean things making it sound as if we we're angry with each other when we really weren't. "And I love you too Danny"

I look over at Danny who smiles softly at me, I know right away that something is bothering him, without saying anything to Holly and Tom I walk over to him and sit down in his lap, just looking at him. He doesn't even need to tell me anything, I know that something is wrong, this is the boy that I have known sense always, and I know everything about him, the others mean a lot to me, but this is the guy that has been there through it all in ways that are just unbelievable.

"Hey, what's wrong sugar?" I asked smirking at him, as he shrugs. "Nervous about the concert?"

He nods his head and I smiles at him, getting up from his lap, slowly walking over to Harry who is playing guitar hero, worse than usual looking equally sad about something.

"Don't be" I said smiling happily at him. "You'll do great, you always do great"

The door open and Dougie walks in a worried look on his face, Holly calls his name and he smiles at her but then walk to Danny.

"I need to talk to you" he says as I sit down next to Harry. "It's about …"

Without another word the two of the leaves the room, and I sit down next to Harry whom looks like he is going to break into tears at any second.

"What's wrong dearie?" I asked smirking at him, he starts fake crying and places his arms around my waist pulling my closer to him, and I just looked down at him not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry Sam" Tom said looking over at me. "He's just scared because we suspect that his stalker is here"

"Poor Harry" I say smirking at him. "I'll protect you babe, no worries"


	12. I am Your Father

Glad you liked the last chapter, hoping you'll like this one xx thanks for the reviews!

**Dougie's P.O.V **

I drag Danny along to another one of the other dressing rooms and shut the door behind us. If someone hears about this, there'll be trouble. Especially if I'm wrong.

"I'm gonna guess this is about Sam?" Danny asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Erm, yeah. I saw something and, well, it's just..."

"Spit it out Dougie!"

"Sorry, but, this is sort of hard to get out," I stutter.

"Look, Dougie, I'm worried about Sam and everything, but if you don't tell me what you think you saw within..."

"I think she's being abused" I burst out, cutting him off.

He stops and looks up, staring straight at me.

"What?"

I took a deep breath. This isn't going to be easy.

"Well, I accidentally walked in on her the other day and there were bruises all over her. She tried to cover them up, but she wasn't fast enough." I grimaced, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, are you sure?" he asked, biting his nail.

"Not 100%, but, no one's that clumsy."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose I need to talk to her then. Wait that means someone on the bus is abusing her! Shit, who is it? Oh God."

This resulted in him pacing backwards and forwards, muttering obscenities under his breath.

I'd usually make fun of him for this, however this is serious. We're talking abuse! Actual, physical abuse. God, how are we supposed to deal with stuff like this? You read about it in the papers, maybe in a story, but you don't really think it'll happen to you. And you sure as hell don't think about what to do if it happens. My thoughts are interrupted by Danny's phone ringing.

He pulls it out and flips it open, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

He frowns, looking confused.

"What are you on about? Do I know you?"

I wonder what's going on. Maybe it's the others pranking him.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with this."

He hangs the phone up and flops down onto the sofa, sighing.

I sit down next to him, slightly awkwardly, and place my hand gently on his arm.

It's a common gesture between me and him, used to comfort each other. So don't go thinking we're in love or anything. Firstly, I'm not gay (even if I have got off with a couple of guys before) and two, I would never get with Danny. Hello, I have better taste than that!

"So, who was it on the phone?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Dunno. Some freak who was all like, ooh, I know where you live. Probably a prank by one of the others."

I sighed.

"Yeah, probably. Do be careful though Danny- it might be Harry's stalker you know. They might have moved onto you."

He chuckled slightly, which made me frown.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Dan. I'm serious! You have to be careful."

He chuckled again.

"Oh, Dougs. You do make me laugh sometimes. Stalked? Well, least you cheered me up a bit. See you later Pugsley."

He got up off the couch and ruffled my hair before leaving the room. Eugh, I hate it when he ruffles my hair. How old does he think I am, 5?

As I'm sitting there on the couch, my phone suddenly goes off, the sound of Blink's 'I miss you' blasting out.

I take it out of my pocket and, unlike Danny, check the caller I.D. Hmm, unknown number. I'll answer, but if it's some psycho stalker, I'm hanging up straight away.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Is that Dougie?" a male voice asks.

"Erm, yes. Who's this?"

"Oh, erm... It's your Dad."

**Holly's P.O.V **

Who knew touring could be so boring? OK, granted, we've only just started and it'll probably get better soon, but at this current moment in time, I am bored. Where's Dougie when you need him? He went off with Danny a while ago, but Danny came back about 10 minutes ago. So where's Dougie? Actually, I probably don't want to know.

Now, if I could just find something to entertain myself with... I could play a bit of bass, but I'm just no feeling it. I suppose I could get something to eat, although it's not long since we had lunch. Ah well, it's not like I've got anything else to do.

I grab a chocolate bar off the side (Galaxy if you were wondering) and take a big bite out of it. God, this is positively orgasmic.

"Oi, fatty, are you eating again?"

I looked up to see Harry giggling and making pig noises.

"Hey! I am not fat!"

"Really? I reckon you've put on a few pounds recently."

"Oh, fuck off," I said and pushed past them out of the room.

I enter the bathrooms and take a good, long look in the mirror. I'm not fat am I? OK, maybe I am a little curvy but not fat. Although, I am fatter than Sam. Plus, she's always getting attention from the boys. Maybe I am too fat? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to loose a few pounds. OK, from now on, I am on a diet.

I exit the bathroom and re-enter the lounge room, where everyone is now gathered bar Dougie who is still missing. Harry comes over to me, looking concerned.

"Holly? I didn't upset you did I? I was just joking about the whole fat thing."

I force a smile and shake my head.

"No, of course not Harry. Don't worry about it. Now, why not go hang with your stalker?"

He grins and gives me a quick hug before joining Tom on the sofa.

Sam walks over to me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay babes?"

"Look, as I told Harry, I'm fine. So stop worrying. Now, what's going on?"

She grins and hands me a Guitar Hero microphone.

"Guitar Hero battle. And you're singing."

I grin and join them, starting to sing Blink 182's song 'Dammit.' We're half way through when suddenly Dougie walks in, causing us all to stop what we're doing. Usually, we'd carry on regardless of who enters, except when Fletch enters because he likes us to listen to him. Don't know why, it's not like he has anything interesting to say.

Anyway, yeah, usually we'd carry on playing, however we stop and stare at Dougie. His eyes are red and there are tell-tale tear tracks on his cheeks. He looks like he's about to burst into tears at any given moment, considering the way his bottom lip is wobbling.

It's Danny who is the first of us to speak, which shames me slightly, as I consider myself his best friend.

"Dougie? Mate, what happened?"

Dougie just looks at him, biting his lip, before tears start to make their way down his cheeks.

I finally come to my senses and rush over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh baby. Come on, come sit down."

I guide him over to the couch and pull him into a hug, stroking his hair with my free hand. Everyone is standing around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It's not often Dougie shows his emotions, to anyone, so to see him cry, like properly cry, is rare.

I shoo everyone from the room and just sit there, holding him. There are lots of questions running through my head but I just concentrate at the task in hand- stopping him crying. Finding the answers to my questions will come later.


	13. I, I Like you

Sorry for the lack of updates, hoping that we haven't lost our beloved readers. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Tell us what you think! :)

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I watched Danny and the others playing their hearts on stage all of them with huge smiles on their faces, all of them except for Danny that is. Instead of looking happy which he normally did when he was playing he just kept looking at me and Holly, a nervous look on his face almost making me wonder what was going on with that boy. I smiled as I heard him and Dougie joke with each other, Danny was licking Dougie's ear, that might make them look like a couple of gay boys but they aren't. Not that I would mind if they were, they are my best friends and I love them no matter what. Danny had a special place in my heart, that boy completed me in the most amazing ways that someone could do. We were just like Dougie and Holly that way, they belonged together and would the best couple ever if they ever decided to get together like a couple, but for some reason they stayed friends, best friends none the less. I held Danny's cell phone in my hand and felt it vibrate, without looking at the display I answered it.

"Hello?" I just said waiting for someone to say something but I didn't hear anything, the only thing I heard was the breathing, it took me by surprise that someone was actually standing breathing in the phone that was just freaky and scary but it was probably just his sister or Holly making a joke.

I hung up and turned towards Holly whom just stood there holding her phone , her arms protectively crossed over her chest as she watched the boys do what they did best, she hadn't eaten anything sense the whole "I am your father" call with Dougie had happened, which was just about the time that Harry had called her fat. I know that she told me and him that she didn't care, that she wasn't bothered, but there was something in the way she stood and acted that made me think otherwise, she looked self-conscious in a way I had never seen her before and that scared me. Holly had always been the one that was naturally beautiful and curvy, while everyone else had been worrying about their weight she had been worrying about the things that actually mattered. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her shoulder smiling at her jokingly.

"So Holly, what's up with the freaky phone calls to Danny's phone huh?" Holly looked at me as if I had gone crazy and I just stood there actually wondering if I had, but if it wasn't Holly who had called Danny then who was it?

"What are you talking about?" she just asked and I looked at her with a questioning look, before I had a chance to tell her about the crazy call Danny had received just a few seconds earlier I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and it took every amount of strength in my body to not scream out loud because of the pain I felt.

"What did you think girlies?" Harry asked and I felt his breath in my ear causing me to giggle, Dougie and Danny walked straight up to Holly both of them looking depressed, I wanted nothing but to walk over to Danny and just give him a big hug, I wanted to ask him what was wrong and then I would spend the night listening to him if that was what he needed, but I didn't do that, instead I just stood there as Harry started carrying me by the waist away from the others, I saw Tom giving in a thumps up and I just looked at him questioningly as he started talking to the others just before I didn't see them anymore.

Harry placed me on the ground again and I smirked as he moved closer to me, I felt his breath against my cheek and just stood there staring in his deep, dark brown eyes not knowing what was going on, I had a feeling that this wasn't good but still didn't know what's going to happen or what he had in mind.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked smiling sweetly at him, he quickly leaned down and kissed my lips, it was a nice kiss and then he backed off just watching me, wanting me to react in some way, all I could think was that Harry, my friend had kissed me.

I couldn't get a sane thought through my head, and it almost felt as if my brain were freezing or melting or something and all I did was look at him as I touched my lips almost not being able to believe what had just happened.

"Sam?" he asked and woke me up from my thoughts. "Look I know this is sudden and all, but I really like you, and … I really like you Sam"

I nodded my head smiling at him, I didn't want to hurt him but the truth was that I didn't feel the same way for him, it felt wrong just thinking about being with him. I saw Danny in my thoughts and was forced to smile even more, but then I woke up yet again and just looked at him.

"I need to think about this" I said and walked away from him leaving him looking sad, and for a moment I felt super horrible, like I had been the worst friend in the human history, I walked back to the bus knowing that the others would either be there or on their way there.

When I walked on it Fletch started screaming at me for being late, I didn't reply or say anything but just walked back in the bus and laid down in my bunk still hearing him screaming at me for being late, Holly, Danny and Dougie was already there both of them looking at me expectantly as I moved and laid down next to Danny, taking his arms and putting them over my waist, he leaned his head on top of mine and all I could think was that this was the way it was supposed to be.

"What's wrong love?" Danny asked and I shrugged, not knowing what to tell them, so much was wrong right now in so many ways and I didn't even know where to start.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I looked at her and saw that she were biting her nails while looking in front of her, this had something to do with Harry, for a moment I thought about the bruises on her body and then Harry, I got angrier and angrier by the second, what if he was the one that had done this to her? I looked up towards Dougie and saw him and Holly talking quietly to each other, she was the one that had managed to get it out of him that his dad had called, which was huge news. That man had left them when Dougie were younger and now he was back, I understood how Dougie was feeling and he had every right to be angry and to be sad.

"Nothing's wrong Dan" she whispered closing her eyes, for a moment we just laid there, me stroking her hair as her breathing relaxed and became visibly easier and calmer, when I knew that she had fallen asleep I threw my cell phone at Dougie whom just looked down at me.

"Could it be Harry?" I just asked, Holly looked at me with a questioning look on her face, she had no idea what was going on, and we didn't know how to tell her, I were going to talk to Sam tonight but when we found out this thing about Harry I just couldn't let it go.

For me Harry feeling that way about Sam, was just really weird. I mean, she was Sam, we had known her for our entire life, and it was the same with Holly, although for some reason I wouldn't mind Harry feeling that way about her. I always thought that it would be fine if the lads felt that way about Holly, but it never occurred to me that they could be feeling that way about Sam, my Sam. My best friend in the entire world, the one that I had always just imagined myself being with when we had settled down, not because I was in love with her or anything, but because we we're the only ones that could ever put up with our childish and crazy antics, besides our friends that is. The thought of Harry and Sam together was enough to make me both sick and confused, I wasn't supposed to think this way, if Sam felt that way about my best friend then I should be happy for them right? I carefully got out of the bed, ignoring Dougie when he told me to not do anything stupid and walked straight up to Harry whom was talking to Tom. Without thinking I punched him in the face, causing blood to stream down his nose.

"HOLY FUCK DANNY" he screamed as Tom ran in the back looking for paper for his bleeding nose, I stared at him.

"Who do you think you are thinking that you can just do that to Sam?" I asked angrily and he just stared at as if I had grown a second head.

"Doing what?" he asked muttering thanks as Tom gave him the paper.

"Don't even bother coming with your lies Harry" I said and he glared at me.

"You know what, it sounds almost as if you fancy her" he said causing me to stop talking, I just stood there for a while thinking about what he had said and then went back, Dougie and Holly just watched me; they had probably heard the entire thing.

"Danny" I heard Sam whisper as she looked up at me, with tired eyes, I gave her my signature grin and she looked like she couldn't see that something was bothering me. "I need you"

I walked over to her and laid down next to her, soon she fell back to sleep and I just laid there looking in front of myself, I would always be there for her when she needed me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holly's P.O.V **

I stared at Danny in shock- what on Earth had possessed Danny to punch Harry like that? They seemed fine together earlier, so what's happened? Dougie seemed to know something was up, with the way he told Danny not to do anything stupid... Oh my God, has Harry done something to Pugsley? I swear, if he has, I will rip his fucking balls off and force him to eat them. Although, I've not heard any arguing between them. Maybe it'd be a good idea to actually ask Dougie instead of sitting here thinking up a million scenarios in my head.

"Doug?"

He quickly turned around, shaking his head slightly as if he was in some sort of daydream.

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly.

"Erm, what was the whole thing with Harry about?"

He shifted awkwardly and straight away I could see it wasn't going to be an easy task to get any information out of him.

"I don't know."

I sighed- so he's going to play dumb?

"Dougie, you do know. What with all the whispering that's been happening between you and Danny, it was sort of obvious that something's up."

"The whispering was about something else- not Harry."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dougie..."

"It was, I swear. We were whispering about... cows."

I snorted in disbelief. He really needs to get better at thinking up stuff on the spot. Cows? What an idiot.

"Look, Dougie, this is to do with my friends as well, so..."

I was cut off by the sound of a mobile ringing. Dougie reached into his pocket and stared at it for a moment, before flipping it open.

"I told you, I don't want to know."

I frowned. Who could it be? Then the penny dropped- it's his dad. Why did he answer?

"You left! That's why I don't want to know! You left us! You left Mum! With two kids!"

He was shouting slightly, yet not quite loud enough to wake Sam. Although, she sleeps like a log so...

"Don't. Don't you dare. I am nothing, and I mean nothing, like you."

I bit my lip. Should I stop the call or let it carry on? I may be his best friend, but I don't deal with drama well.

"Just stop. Please. Just stop."

I turned around to see Dougie slowly slide to the floor, tears running down his face and the phone pressed to his ear.

Oh God.

I walked over to him and gently prised the phone from his hand, quickly pressing the end call button. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said but from the couple of words I managed to make out, it definitely wasn't very nice.

"Oh, Dougie."

I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in a soothing motion, to try and calm him down. It didn't seem to be working though- the tears were still coming thick and fast.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Tom standing above us with a concerned look on his face. I simple mouthed the word 'Dad' at him and he nodded, walking away. Dougie suddenly sniffed and sat up, a few tears still making their way down his face.

"Erm, look, I think I'm gonna go be on my own for a while."

I simply nodded, understanding that right now he probably has a few things to think about.

He walked away, looking like he was heading off to the viewing deck.

Just as I was about to head off to bed, my stomach gave a loud rumble. God, I am so hungry. I've not eaten anything since Harry called me fat, so surely one chocolate bar wouldn't hurt? No, I don't need a chocolate bar. My brain's telling me I do, but I know I don't. I refuse to be fat. I head off to bed, stomach still growling, but feeling quite proud of my willpower.

**Dougie's P.O.V **

I left Holly and walked off into the viewing deck, sitting down on one of the sofas. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, a few tears slowly making their way down my face. I'm such a fucking cry baby. My 'Dad' was right- I am nothing. I don't deserve Holly trying to help me- what have I ever done for her? And the band. I don't belong here. I'm just some bass player, and not even a good one. Even Holly mentioned that, when she shouted at me. She may have said she didn't mean it, but she did. I could see it in her eyes.

I hate him. I fucking hate him. He always manages to make me feel like complete and utter shit. Even when he lived with us. I never told the guys, but he was a horrible father. Well, to me. Not Jazzie. She was the apple of his eye. His little princess. He'd always wanted a daughter. I didn't fit into his equation. His idea of his 'perfect' family was him, a wife and a little girl. So when I came out, he wasn't happy.

I guess I've always been a disappointment to him. Never did anything right. Never did well enough in school. Wasn't any good at sport. All I cared about was music. Another disappointment to him. Always banging on about how 'It wasn't going to get me anywhere in life.' Well, look at me now Dad. Although, judging by his phone calls, he's less than impressed.

There was suddenly a sniff and I looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, holding a slightly bloody tissue to his nose. Man, Danny must have hit him hard.

He gingerly sat down on the couch opposite, looking slightly awkward.

"Hey Pugs."

"Hey," I whispered, my voice slightly hoarse from all the crying.

"So, I'm guessing your Dad called?" he asked timidly.

"And we have a winner," I replied dryly.

"Dougie, it's simple. Just ignore him, don't answer his calls. Pretend like he doesn't exist."

"You really think it's that easy?" I scoffed.

"Well, explain to me how it isn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, I will," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, he left us. Yeah, he made my life a living hell. Yeah, I hate him. But he's still my Dad. Yeah, I could ignore one call. Maybe even two. But eventually, I WILL pick up the phone, just to hear what he says. Even if it leaves me feeling shit inside. And don't try to comment- you still have your fucking Dad."

I quickly walked out of the room, not wanting him to see the tears running down my face. He has no right to try and tell me how to deal with my Dad- he doesn't know what it's like. I walk upstairs into the bunk room and climb into bed with Holly, wrapping my arms around her. To be honest, right now I'd rather have someone's arms around me, but she's already asleep.

With all the thoughts that are running through my head, I just know I'm in for a long night. Pair this with the fact that I can hear Fletch mouthing off at someone downstairs, Tom giggling at something on the telly and Harry stomping about angrily, sleep is not going to come easy. Sweet dreams? Not bloody likely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Samantha's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, I could see the sun rising in the distant, Danny's arms were still wrapped tightly around me and I felt him breathing against my neck. Our hands were intertwined, and I felt safe with Danny, my best friend.

And some friend he was, he was always the first one who knew when something was wrong, he was the first one to comfort me when my mum died. The thought of her brought tears to my eyes and I tried my best to not start crying right then and there.

I gently pushed Danny's arm away from me and walked out of the room, towards the viewing deck. I sat down, placing my arms around my legs and pulling them towards me.

"I am really scared mum" I started whispering to myself as I looked in front of me. "I can't tell the guys, I don't want them to get in trouble you know? And I know that might sound weird to you, they are really overprotecting and stuff, well you know them. I just, don't want them to do anything stupid that might cause them this band, you know?"

I stopped talking and sadly held the necklace I never took off, while watching it. There was a ring around it, which had once belonged to my mum, it was her wedding ring, my father had thrown it away at first, but Danny found it, he never told me where he found it but he did.

And next to it there was a heart, with a tiny diamond in, the silver and the diamond wasn't real. But my dad had given it to my mum when she was seven years old, and so she kept it. When she died, I wanted to keep it, but my dad didn't, to many memories of mum.

"What can't you tell us?" I turned around and saw Dougie sitting there, his eyes were red, puffy and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep all night.

I cursed silently to myself and placed my face in the palm of my hands, trying to quickly come up with a lie, something to tell him. The truth wasn't an option; instead I would have to come up with a lie, which Dougie might believe in.

"That I don't feel very well" I just replied smiling sadly at him, demonstrating a weak coughing, I walked over to him and sat down next to him, just watching his cell phone as he held it in his hand. "How's the daddy drama going?"

He shook his head and pulled his hand through his hair, I noticed that tears filled his eyes again and for a second I almost thought that he were going to start crying again.

That didn't scare me though, for some reason I had always been good at listening, if people want to cry in front of me while talking, then they can, or if they need someone to listen to them ramble about whatever, then I'm the person to call.

"Not very well" he sighed deeply; Dougie just sat there, looking lonely for a moment as he stared out the window, and I almost wanted to hug him, just do anything that would make him happier, if I wasn't here, then Holly would, but she was still sleeping and I didn't wanna wake her. "I can't ignore him, he's my dad, he's an asshole too, but he's still my dad you know?"

I shook my head, honesty always worked for me, and the truth was that I would never know how Dougie felt unless I suddenly was in the same situation as he was, but I wasn't.

"I don't understand" I just said and he nodded his head looking sadly at me. "I wish I could say that I do, but that would be lying, and I can try and understand, which I do, try you know, but I still won't know, you know?"

He laughed at me for a moment, and so did I before he just kept quiet again, I stopped smiling and just watched him sitting there, looking depressed and lonely. Without thinking I placed my arms around him, and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I smiled.

"I'm giving you a hug" I just responded. "Because you are one of my best friends, you're a great bass player, a great friend, a fun person and just amazing. I also think that you look like shit, and that you need to sleep, and I know that you need Holly to hold you while you sleep, but yeah, she's asleep so here I am"

Dougie laughed quietly, we moved so that we we're comfortable both of us, and I just stroke his hair, I knew seconds later that he was asleep. I watched him sleep, looking very calm, and not as sad as before.

I felt sorry for him, that his crazy father had to get in touch with him right now, when he was on a tour. His first one and that should be the experience of a lifetime. A part of me wanted to kick the living shit out of his dad, but Dougie wouldn't be very happy with me if I did that, and besides, I'm way too weak to do any real damage.

"God morning" I turned around and saw Tom standing there a smile on his face.

"Be quiet" I whispered and pointed down at Dougie, who was sleeping soundly, sometimes saying a few words, but we couldn't hear what he said. "My lover just fell asleep after a very intense .."

"Yeah I don't need to know that" Tom just whispered back and sat down, smirking. "You missed some drama last night, Harry got punched"

"What why?" I asked and he smirked at me, someone on this bus had punched Harry, I thought to myself, but whom?

"Danny" he just said and smirked at me, for a moment I couldn't believe it, why would he punch Harry, that was a little weird wasn't it, and kind of useless, as far as I know, Harry haven't done anything to Danny. "Yeah, I don't really know what happened, he just punched Harry and said why he punched him and yeah .. I didn't really get it"

"Well, what did he say?" Tom shrugged as I watched him, I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet for too long.

"Something about who he thinks he is for doing that to you" Tom just replied looking like he was thinking very hard, I looked at him a confused look on my face. "Yeah I know, I don't get it either"

"I'll just talk to him later" I said and closed my eyes, trying to look like I was sleeping, but the truth was that I were now more awake than ever, I had so much on my mind, Harry, Danny, Fletch, Dougie, Holly and my mum.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holly's POV **

I awoke to the sound of Danny snoring on the bed opposite me and mumbling something about a potato famine. I really would love to know what goes on inside that boy's head. I rolled over and stretched lazily, before sitting bolt upright. Where on Earth was Dougie? He always shared my bed, or vice versa- it was like some ritual.

I got up off the bunk and shivered slightly at the sudden loss of warmth from my bedding- does this bus have no central heating? I gave my hair a quick brush using my fingers and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. What, they may be my friends, but I have a little self pride.

I made my way down the bus tiredly, attempting to avoid all of the mess. God knows how we'd managed to get it this messy already, but who cares? Well, Fletch probably would, but whatever... Actually, where is Fletch? I've not seen him for a while? Maybe he's done us all a favour and dropped dead? OK, that was a little harsh, but he is a complete dick!

As I was thinking about him and possible violent deaths, I walked straight into someone. That someone being Tom. Just as I opened my mouth to ask where Dougie was, he cut me off.

"He's in the viewing deck, with Sam. He needs you Hol."

Oh my God! Tom can read minds! Wait, not the time.

I nodded my head towards him as a quick thank you and rushed off towards the viewing deck. When I got there the site that met me made me stop. There was Dougie, curled up in Sam's lap asleep; sucking his thumb and mumbling something I couldn't quite work out. Sam turned towards me and gave me a smile, motioning for me to take him. We switched places, with Sam going to leave the room.

"Wait, Sam," I whispered.

She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Thanks for looking after him." I gave her a smile and she grinned, before turning around again and heading down the hall.

I gently ran my hand through Dougie's soft, still rather green, hair. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, as if nothing could hurt him. It was like an unwritten rule- we all look out for Dougie. It's not because he's stupid or anything, he's just the youngest on the bus. Plus, he can be a little naive- trusting people he shouldn't, giving forgiveness when they don't deserve it.

My stomach suddenly gave an embarrassingly loud rumble, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked down at Dougie to check he was still sleeping which, thankfully, he was. When did I last eat? Well, I need something. Just not as much as usual. I could limit myself- one slice of toast. Brown bread. No butter. I carefully shifted Dougie off my legs and lay him down gently, ensuring he was comfy.

I wandered off to the kitchen area and grabbed the brown bread from the cupboard- thank God for Harry and his brown bread and marmite habit. Speaking of Harry, I wonder where he's got to? I've not seen him since... Since Danny whacked him in the face. I'm guessing he'd hiding out to avoid another punch. Or plotting his revenge.

My toast suddenly popped out of the toaster, making me jump. I went to get the butter out of the fridge, but stopped myself. No, no butter. It's fattening, it's bad. I have to learn to control myself. I took my dry piece of toast and went back into the viewing deck, sitting on the sofa opposite Dougie, watching him.

As I was half way through my toast, Tom walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," I replied through a mouthful of toast.

"Figured you might want some company. You eating dry toast?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Erm, yes? I'm not really keen on the butter we have," I smiled brightly, praying he'd believe me.

"Oh. Well, I'll make sure we get a brand you like at the next service station."

I just nodded, not wanting to refuse as it'd make him suspicious.

We slipped into a comfortable silence, only the sound of Dougie's mumbling heard in the room. It was nice. It was peaceful. Something that I've not experienced in what feels like forever. However, the peace was shattered when Fletch entered the room, looking pretty pissed off. Before we had a chance to react, he took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"DOUGIE!"

Dougie jumped up, looking absolutely petrified.

"Dougie, why the hell are you still sleeping? This is not a holiday you know- we're on tour! You can't just go to sleep whenever you feel like it!"

Dougie hung his head down, looking... Was that ashamed?

"I know Fletch. I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

Fletch looked gobsmacked. He was obviously expecting more of an argument, as was I to be honest.

"Well, erm, yes make sure it doesn't," Fletch stammered and he marched out of the room.

Tom and I looked over at Dougie, expecting him to lift up his head and tell us what an excellent actor he is. But he didn't. Instead, he let out a sigh and slumped back against the seat, playing with his fingers.

Tom obviously sensed the tension in the room and stood up.

"I'll leave you two to it," he muttered, speeding off down the hall.

I moved over to where Dougie was sitting, taking his hand in mine and stroking it lightly.

"How you feeling honey?" I asked, not wanting to upset him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Come on Dougs, you're obviously not fine. You can talk to me you know," I coaxed.

"I better get ready. Don't wanna make Fletch mad," he said, standing up and exiting the room. Well, that went well.

I slumped down onto the sofa, absolutely exhausted. They guys all piled on after me, stinking of B.O and stretching out their aching limbs. Tonight's show went pretty well considering all the crap that's been going on. OK, so Dougie wasn't quite as chirpy as he usually is and Danny and Harry refused to acknowledge each other for the entire show but I doubt that the fans noticed.

We were going to a stay in a local hotel; however we had to take the bus there as Fletch didn't want the guys getting mobbed by their fans. Plus, I reckon he's just too lazy to walk to the hotel. We all sat in the lounge, no one talking. Talk about awkward. I caught Sam's eye from across the room and she gave me a look, as if to say 'What do we do?'

I just shrugged, not knowing what to say. At least she's in a good mood, even if no one else is. OK, Tom's alright, but he seems a bit worn out from having to comfort all of his band mates. Bet he wishes he wasn't the oldest now!

Fletch suddenly walked into the room, looking at us with a slight smile on his face, obviously not noticing the tension in the room.

"Right guys, we're at the hotel now, here are your room keys and it will be the same arrangement as before. So Danny, Dougie, you two with me and everyone else go to your allocated room. Make sure you grab a shower and then I want you in bed. No drinking alcohol, no messing about, no nothing. Just sleep, okay? Now, Danny, Dougie, with me now."

He motioned for Danny and Dougie to follow him and they did, getting up and following him down the bus without a word. Well, at least they'll be good for Fletch I suppose. I stood up and followed the others into the hotel, all of us walking in silence. Guess there's going to be no fun and games tonight then.


	17. Chapter 17

**Danny's P.O.V**

Things were really getting akward on the tour bus, no one wanted to speak or even look at each other, I could stand watching Harry. He had his eyes almost glued to Sam, but she didn't look bothered by it, she had always been a good actor.

I sat down on my bed and heard Fletch walk out of the room; it was almost ridiculous that he was in such a good mood when no one else was. I am seriously getting tired of this tour, it was supposed to be the best one ever, and the girls were supposed to be here and make it even more fun, but it wasn't fun anymore.

Not with this freaky girl calling me 24/7 thinking that she knew me, it freaked me out, but I didn't tell the others about it. They had enough troubles, the last thing they needed was to think about my problems as well.

Dougie sat there quietly looking at the roof, and I felt even worse than before, he was supposed to be my best friend, him and Sam, and I've been neglecting both of them. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You okay Dougie?" I asked and he shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it, normally I wouldn't push it, but I knew that he needed to say something, maybe yell, and scream, but still, if he needed to do that, than he might as well scream at me. "Come on mate, you can't lie to me, what's up with this 'I'm your father' thingy?"

"It's not funny Danny," he said almost screaming at me, looking at me with a furious look on his face, as he stood up and started pacing back and forth, looking like he didn't know what to do, and I felt sad for him, my dad had left too when I was young, but it wasn't the same. "It's my dad you know, I can't hate him, but I should hate him after everything he did to me, Jassie to mum!"

I nodded my head, thinking of my own father as Dougie screamed about his own, even if we weren't exactly in the same position; I still knew what he meant with all the things he said. And I felt the same way about my own dad, it was almost impossible to hate him, despite all the things he did to me, Vicky and mum, and I love him, even if he's a jackass.

"You don't have to hate him Dougie," I just said as he sat down on the bed again, tears running down his eyes, I had never been very good at emotions and stuff, neither was Holly, and that was something we had in common, Sam on the other hand always knew what to say and do when it came to these stuff. "Come on, we need to get Sam, she's good with this."

"Holly," Dougie just whispered.

"She's asleep," I just replied as I got a text from Sam saying that she was on her way, I had been texting her the entire day, not wanting to say anything about Harry or explain to her face to face why I had punched him.

The door opened and I saw Sam sneak in, as soon as she saw Dougie she just walked up to him and pulled him into her arms, he was taller than she was, and had to bend down slightly, she stroke his head and smiled poorly at me. It was amazing how good she was with people, she just listened, and watched you with those beautiful grey eyes of hers, a look on her face that almost made you feel like she knew what you were going through. As if she knew exactly how you were feeling, but she almost never did, and even if she told you, it still felt as if she did.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, and Dougie mumbled to her, and she nodded her head, realization in her eyes, as she pushed him away from her, a huge smile on her face. "Come on then, Dougie's sleeping in mine and Holly's room and I'm staying here, that's okay?"

"Sure,"

They left the room and I sat down on my own bed again looking at the roof, for some reason it felt weird that Sam was going to sleep in this room. We had slept in the same bed, and the same room so many times before, but still it felt weird that we we're going to now, with everything being as it was. I closed my eyes and got more and more tired every second that went by.

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I felt the pain rip through my body as I stood up again, watching the man walk away from me, a cruel grin on his face.

I had tears streaming down my face, and I slowly made my way towards Danny and Dougie's bed. I thought myself that I had done a great job keeping this a secret for everyone, and I've kept the pain inside of me, trying to act as if I was as usual, not needing any help at all. But this was it, I can't handle more.

I stumbled across the floor, walking towards Danny's room. I placed my hand on the door and just pushed it up, seeing Danny sleeping heavily on the bed, snoring slightly as he did so. I sat down next to him, feeling the blood pour down my body, coming from wounds I had all over my body. I shook his body carefully, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw me sitting there.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked me and I shook my head, not knowing what to reply, he was the first one I thought of that would help me, and the only one I would wanna see me this vulnerable, this weak.

"I need your help," I just whispered, Danny sat up and pulled me into his arms, gently stroking my back with his right hand.

"I'm here Sam," he whispered. "I'm always here for you, okay?"

I nodded my head and he pushed me away from me, stroking my cheek with his knuckled.

"Come on, you need to take a shower," he said and I nodded my head, as we walked towards the shower, awkwardly he just stood there and pointed out where the towels was, and I just nodded my head, not being able to feel anything.

I was completely numb, not knowing what I were supposed to do, all I wanted to do was get this over with, an go to bed, so that Danny could hold me in his arms, and just for a moment make me think that the world was a great place, and that no one could hurt me. I hear him get out of the room and I took of all my clothes and got in the shower.

I had no idea what time it was or what was going on, and before I knew it, I were getting out of the shower again, having a towel wrapped around me.

Dan sat there on his bed holding his phone, whispering slightly as he did so. When he saw me, he said bye, placed the phone next to him and gave me a smile.

"Here you can sleep in this," he said and gave me a shirt, without thinking I dropped the towel to the floor and pulled the shirt over my head, and yawned. "Come on Sam,"

Danny placed his arms around me and pulled me with him towards the bed. He laid down under the covers and I followed him, feeling his arms slip around my waist, we we're as close as we could possibly be and I felt his stomach against my back. Tears started falling down my cheeks again as I felt Danny pull me even closer to him, and he kissed my head several times.

I wasn't crying because it was hurting, or because this was embarrassing, I just did because I knew Dan would always be there for me, he was my best friend. The only one I turned to, and he was the only one who had ever seen me cry like this, for such a long time he had been my only one, and my first one when it came to most things.

And I had a feeling that he would always be the only one for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Holly's POV **

I awoke to find something, or someone, curled around me and for one fleeting moment I was concerned that some crazy ass stalker had decided to come in and rape me in the middle of the night. Just as I was about to scream bloody murder, I remembered that Dougie had shared my bed last night and I breathed a sound of relief. Thank God for that.

He stirred slightly and looked up at me with big, blue eyes. Well, I say big, I mean squinty.

"Morning," he said tiredly, yawning and stretching.

"Morning to you too" I smiled.

He stood up and stretched a bit more, before shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Thanks for last night. I just... Well, you know, I just needed..."

I cut him off, not needing him to say anything.

"Don't mention it. Are you feeling better?"

He just nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"Good. Well, I'm gonna grab a shower so you better head back to your room. We'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah, cool. Oh and make sure you scrub extra hard in the shower- you reek."

It was a feeble joke, but I laughed anyway- it was just nice to see him acting normally.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever B.O boy."

He simply flipped me the finger before exiting the room, leaving me with a smile on my face. It'll be a while before he's back to his usual self, but it's a start. As long as his Dad's got the message, everything will be fine. Yeah, everything will be fine.

**Dougie's POV **

I slowly made my way to the bedroom, thinking of Holly. I'm so glad I have her- if I didn't, I don't know what I'd do. She's always there for me and vice versa. We're that close that practically everyone we meet asks if we're a couple. Don't get me wrong, I think she's gorgeous but... Well, I could never see her that way.

Eugh, everything's so messed up. Plus, I really do stink. I open the door to our bedroom, walking in cautiously for fear of seeing Fletch. He's being meaner than usual to me. Nothing major, just calling me harsh names. Not that he didn't do that before, it's just... Well, it just seems worse.

Still, he did get us on this tour so we got to be thankful. I creep into the bathroom, being careful not to wake Danny and Sam. What is going on with those two lately? Sam's been acting like a right weirdo, being all secretive and whatnot then Danny goes and punches Harry. Yet they call me the weird one.

After a blissful twenty minute shower I climb out, shove a towel around my waist and head off to get my clothes. I look over to the bed and discover that both of them have buggered off to God knows where, not even leaving me a note. Charming. I quickly shove my clothes on and put my dirty ones into a bag, ready to take onto the bus.

Just as I'm about to leave, Fletch storms in looking pissed. He glares at me dangerously and before I have a chance to move, he grabs me by the t-shirt and pushes me up against the wall.

"Where's Sam?" he roars, spitting in my face.

I whimper and shake my head helplessly, my mouth not being able to form any words.

He pushes me up against the wall even harder, grabbing me by both arms so I can't move.

"Don't play dumb with me Dougie. Where the fuck is she?" he roars.

"I, I, I don't know Fletch. Honest. I went for a shower and when I came out she wasn't here."

By this point, tears are making there way down my face- partly from the pain he's causing me and partly from how afraid I am.

"Pathetic little shit," he hisses, throwing me across the room forcefully before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Nothing registers in my mind except one thing- I have to warn Sam.

**Holly's POV**

I giggle as Danny finishes telling his joke. It's not funny in the slightest but I don't have the heart to tell him. Harry, however, does.

"Well that was a shit joke," he says, glaring at Danny.

"Whatever. Holly thought it was funny, didn't you Hol?" he asks me, looking hopeful.

I just smile politely and nod before going to sit next to Sam.

She's scribbling furiously in a journal of some sort but snaps it shut as soon as I sit down.

"You keeping secrets from me, ey Sammy?" I giggle, poking her in the side.

"You're one to talk. I know for a fact you have a diary," she retaliates, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, well..."

She grins as I obviously don't have a comeback.

"Oh, shut up!" I groan, shoving her.

She winces slightly but tries to cover it up with a smile. I didn't push her hard did I? Maybe I don't know my own strength... Just as I'm about to ask her if I did hurt her, my stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud groan signalling how hungry I am.

"Hungry, Holly?" Tom asks, looking concerned.

Oh crap. I can't say no as it'll be so obvious I'm lying. Yet I can't eat anything- I'll get even fatter. Just as I'm about to attempt to talk my way out of eating, Dougie bursts in. Thank the Lord. However, I then notice that there are tear tracks down his face and he looks dishevelled.

I get up and make my way over to him, all set to comfort him.

"Are you OK baby? Has your Dad rung again?" I ask in my most soothing voice.

He just ignores me and turns to Sam, babbling at 100 miles an hour.

"Sam, Fletch, he... He wants you, he'll get you. You have to hide, Sam. Hide, now," he gasps, clutching his stomach. He's obviously been running.

I turn to Sam, seeing her look panicked. Fletch? What's happened with Fletch?

"What did he say Dougie? Tell me exactly what he did," she orders, leading him over to a sofa.

"He came in all angry looking for you and when he couldn't find you, he got even madder."

Sam bit her lip, looking worried.

"Right, well... I guess I should find him then. Don't want to make him any madder."

As she goes to stand up, Dougie grabs her wrist pulling her back down.

"NO! Sam, he'll hurt you! If you go, he will hurt you!" Dougie cries, looking distressed.

What on Earth is going on?

"Dougie, let go of me!"

She rips her hand out of his grasp and stands up.

"Nothing will happen OK, so stop worrying."

She marches out of the room, all of us turning to look at Dougie.

"Would you like to tell us what the hell just happened?" Tom asks, looking puzzled.

Dougie turns to us, tears running down his face.

"I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry Danny. I tried to warn her, you know I did. He's going to hurt her; he's going to hurt her."

He keeps repeating it over and over, tears running down his face.

I sit next to him and pull him into a hug, whilst Danny walks off muttering something about finding Sam. Tom and Harry remain sitting on the sofa opposite, watching Dougie and me. None of us have any idea what just happened but one thing's for certain. Sam's in trouble and it's up to us to help her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I walked across the room trying to find Fletch, the faster it happened the faster I could go back to the others and then we could leave, it would hurt when he did it and afterwards, but as time goes by the pain disappears, even if the bruises will be there for quite some time. I heard someone walking behind me as I saw Fletch in front of me, his face red from anger as he looks like he is ready to kill somebody. I feel someone grab my shoulder just as Fletch walks up to me, anger radiating from his entire body, and as always I feel scared when I look at him, but try not to show him that.

"Where have you been?" he screamed in my face and for a moment I think about turning around and running away from there, but then he might do something to Dan, just because he happens to be at the wrong place in the wrong time.

And if he hurt Dan, or just kicked him out of the band I would never, ever forgive myself for it. It would all be my fault and I would never be able to hang out with the guys anymore, knowing it was my fault that Dan got kicked out of the band.

"I've been with the guys," I just said, trying to look happy as I watch him, standing there, almost reminding me of a big bull, and for a moment it looks like his eyes is going to pop out of his head. "And then Dougie told me that you were looking for me, and so I came to find you,"

"I need to talk to you," he screams less loud than before, but still loud and grabs my arm, I feel someone grabbing my other arm and pulling me the different direction, surprisingly I turn around and see Danny standing there, a furious look on his face as he glares at Fletch.

I've seen Danny mad a few times before, but never like this, he looks like he wants to jump at Fletch and just kick his ass, and just that is very unlike Danny, he always tries to not do anything that might get him into trouble around Fletch, and this is almost like asking for it.

"Danny, get back to the others," he says and pulls my arm even more than before, but Danny doesn't move, and I don't know if I should be happy that my best friend is stepping up, that he's there for me and won't let Fletch do anything to me, or if I should make him leave, before Fletch does something to him instead. "Leave, or I kick you out of the band,"

"Go Dan, I'll see you later yeah?" he looks first at me and then at Fletch, before nodding and walking away, looking down in the ground, almost like he really didn't want to, and to be honest, I really didn't want him to leave.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I pulled my fingers through my hair and glared at every person who dared to walk by; I couldn't believe that I didn't do anything, why did I just walk away? _Because she asked you to, _a small voice said in my head and I groaned frustrated as I saw the others still sitting on the same spot as before. I wanted to sit down next to them and just wait until she was back, but I couldn't, instead I just paced back and forth, pulling my hands through my hair again and again as I saw in front of me how Fletch taunted me, punched Sam again and again. The blood ran down her face and still she did nothing to stop him, she just took the punches, not flinching or making a single move.

"What happened, Danny?" I looked at Dougie whom still had tears running down his eyes, I wanted to cry too, but for some reason I couldn't, I was to angry that Fletch was hurting her, he was hurting my Sam and I hadn't done anything to stop him, what kind of best friend am I?

Who does nothing, just walks away and lets my best friend in the entire world, get hurt and beaten to badly by that jackass.

"I didn't do anything," I said, my voice breaking and I felt tears run down my cheeks as I watched Dougie and the others, all of them sitting there dumbfounded, as they watched me with big eyes looking surprised. "She's up there, and I did nothing, to stop him, it's my fault."

I sat down on the floor and just cried, not knowing what to do besides sit there, the others didn't move or say anything to me at all, none of them were good with these kind of things, Tom was more an advice giving kind of guy, Dougie and Holly had troubles with feelings all together, Harry just yelled at people to get real. Me, I listened to people, Sam on the other hand could talk to people, she listened to them, if someone cried she would comfort them, and she was always there for me whenever I needed her. I heard the guys gasp and I turned around to see Sam standing there, with Fletch in front of her.

"Okay guys, we need to get going," He said as if nothing had happened, when no one moved I saw him getting madder as the time went, and I stood up and walked past him towards Sam.

The closer I got to her the more she looked like she was going to cry and as I placed my arms around her and pulled her close to me she started crying, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"We don't have all day," Fletch said and the others got after us and walked towards the bus, we got on and walked in the back and laid down in my bunk, I held my arms around her waist and stroke my hand on her hair and back.

Dougie and Holly sat on his bed and spoke silently with each other as they sat closely together, the fact that they aren't a couple, is kind of weird if you ask me, they would be the most perfect couple ever.

"You okay?" I asked and Sam turned around, so that she were now facing me, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

"Not really," she just whispered. "But as long as your fine, then I'll be too you know, as long as he doesn't do anything to you, I'll be okay,"

As I watched her lying there, tears streaming down her face, something changed, I felt my heart beat faster and before I knew it I leaned down and kissed her gently, she kissed me back and that's when I realized what really happened. We had kissed before, but not like this, this was nothing like our friendly kisses, this was the real thing. I pulled away and just stared at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'll be right back," I whispered and then backed away and almost ran away from the room, I sat down next to Tom and watched him as I groaned deeply.

"I'm sure Sam's not mad at you," he just said without watching me. "She loves you too much for that, and you should really talk to her,"

I just watched him, he probably had no idea what I thought was so horrible. My cellphone vibrated and without thinking I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said and I heard someone screaming on the other end. "Not you again, leave me alone!"

I threw the phone across the room and Tom just watched me with a surprised look on his face.

"What was that all about?" I shrugged and was just about to answer when we heard someone screaming, Sam ran over to us and pointed towards the bus.

"It's Holly," she said looking terrified. "Something's wrong with her!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Dougie's POV **

I could feel the tears pour down my face as Sam lay on the floor, completely motionless. What the hell had just happened? One moment we were talking and the next... She just keeled over and fainted. I'm shoved out of the way as Tom tries to wake her up, tapping her round the face lightly to try and get some sort of reaction.

As I stand there, staring at her with tears running down my face, I feel useless. Completely and utterly useless. She's supposed to be my best friend and yet I'm standing here doing nothing. I'm just getting in the way. Everyone else is helping in some way. Harry's gone to get Fletch, Sam and Tom are trying to wake her up and Danny's getting her bed ready. Yet me? I'm doing nothing.

I continue to stare, unable to move or speak. What is there to say anyway? I feel someone tugging at my arm, trying to get me to move away but I refuse. I'm not leaving Holly. I can't. She's my best friend. The one who's there for me through thick and thin. The one who listens when I'm upset. The one who holds me throughout the night. The one who cares when no one else does. The one I... The one I can't live without.

I'm slowly dragged over to the couch, my mind not really registering anything. I can see Tom and Sam gently lifting her and resting her on her bed but I make no move to go over. I'd just get in the way like I always do.

The tears have stopped falling now but I feel no happier. My best friend is ill, perhaps dying, and I can't do a fucking thing about it. Tom comes over and puts his arm around me, wiping the tear tracks off my face.

"She'll be alright Dougs. She'll be alright."

I just nod faintly before curling into a bawl, a position I use when I'm upset and want to be left alone. Tom got the message and left, leaving the room. I feel my eyelids growing heavy and stifle a yawn, before letting myself succumb to sleep.

I wake up suddenly, conscious of someone moaning and groaning. I sit up tiredly and yawn, stretching out my arms and moving my head around in a circle. That sofa really isn't a good place to go to sleep. Not unless you have someone to lie on anyway. Someone like Holly. Holly!

I stand up quickly, too quickly so I go slightly dizzy, and make my way over to her bunk. She isn't there! Crap. I feel the panic rising through my body. Where is she? What if they've taken her to hospital and haven't told me? What if she got up to go for a walk and has collapsed somewhere again? All these 'What ifs' go through my head and I struggle to breathe, the fear becoming too much to take.

I hear footsteps approaching behind me so I spin round, hoping to come face to face to Holly but it's only Tom. Tom. Tom will know where Holly is.

"Tom. Tom, where's Holly?"

I clutch at his arm desperately, needing an answer. I need to know she's OK.

"Whoa, Doug. Calm down alright. Breathe. Holly's fine, she's in the dressing room. We've arrived at the venue so we thought she should be somewhere we can keep an eye on her. Come on, she's been asking for you."

He takes my hand lightly and leads me along the bus corridor, into the venue and into the dressing room.

I glance around and quickly spot Holly, lying on the couch with her eyes closed. I rush over and grab her hand, needing to be near her, to feel her touch. She opens her eyes sleepily and smiles, seeing me holding her hand.

"Dougie. I was wondering where you were."

I don't say anything; I just squeeze her hand a little harder, letting her know I'm here. I don't know how long we sit like this- me holding her hand, her just lying there looking at me.

I'm suddenly conscious of a hand resting on my shoulder, so I turn around and come face to face with Danny.

"Sorry to break up the love fest mate but Fletch wants us on stage pronto for sound check."

I simply nodded and held my free hand up to show him I'd only be a minute.

He smiled and left the room, leaving me alone with Holly.

She grinned at me and I grinned back, before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as possible Holly. I promise."

She giggled and I frowned indignantly.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, Dougie! I'm not dying. I just collapsed. Stop worrying so much. Now get your butt out there and practice. Fletch will kill you otherwise!"

I giggled and nodded, kissing her on the cheek once more before leaving for sound check. I hope she's alright whilst I'm gone.

**Holly's POV**

I sighed once Dougie had gone. I love him but I just wish he wouldn't worry so much. I can hear Fletch shouting at him down the hall for being late. Well, he can't say I didn't warn him. I lie back contentedly, relishing in the fact that the sofa is so much comfier than my bunk.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep again, a loud cry rouses me. It sounded like it came from Dougie but I can't be sure. I look around and realise Sam isn't around either. Shit. I climb off the sofa slowly and make my way over to the door, opening it cautiously and peek around it, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. The sight that meets my eyes shocks me.

Sam and Dougie are both standing there, both with tears running down their faces, with Fletch shouting at them. What the hell... I decide to listen in, to try and get an idea of what's going on.

"You two will do exactly as I say. You will not, I repeat not, tell anyone about this. You do and there will be serious consequences. Now, Dougie, get to sound check. Sam, go wait in the dressing room. If anyone asks you a question, make something up. You are excused."

I rush over to the couch, making it look like I was there the whole time. I can't let Sam know I was listening or things could get awkward. She walks in slowly but stops when she sees I'm awake.

"Holly. You're awake."

I force a smile, not wanting to let on that I know what happened.

"Evidently."

She just smiles faintly and takes a seat, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

This is all getting so confusing. We all know Sam's in trouble but Dougie too? This isn't good. It isn't good at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Danny's P.O.V

During the show and after it I felt as if something was really wrong, Fletch kept looking around as if he were getting nervous about something and he just couldn't stop moving. Dougie had that look on his face, every time he looked at me he would turn away and it felt as if he were hiding something.

That boy wasn't really good at hiding secrets, well; he is good at hiding secrets, unless it's really serious. Then he would always wanna tell someone about it, but not do it anyway.

That's the way he is, together we walked towards the bus and I couldn't help but notice that Sam was limping, looking very much in pain while Holly was pale and looked somewhat thinner. I was just about to run to them when my cell phone vibrated.

"Hello," I said and heard a girl starting to scream at me, she was sobbing and I didn't understand what she was trying to say, all I heard was: How could you cheat on me you bastard? I thought our relationship had been real. "I don't know you, who are you?"

I just asked and got a weird glance from Dougie, he still wasn't over the "I'm your father business", but then again, why would he be? To have your father call you and wanna be all friends again isn't something that happens every day.

"I love you Danny," she said and I sighed deeply, I had no idea that there were any downsides to the fame, getting calls from crazy girl who apparently thought that we we're in some kind of relationship was just scary, and the girl who calls me constantly must be plain stupid. "We are going to be together, I swear."

I hung up just as Fletch opened the door, we all walked in and that's when we saw the mess. Everything had been thrown around, clothes were lying all over the place, and it looked like a tornado had gone through it. Basically it looked like shit, I saw Fletch's face getting redder and redder every second that went by, Sam stood behind Harry who had a proud smile on his face as he watched me.

"Who did this?" he asked and everyone shock their heads, muttering about not knowing anything, Dougie stood closer to me and leaned over.

"Could it be your stalker?" he asked and I shook my head, she wasn't really a stalker was she? I mean sure she would call me at random hours of the day, she would tell me that she loved me and that we we're meant for each other but that was it, sure it was freaky and weird but she wasn't a stalker, right?

"Who's stalker?" Fletch asked and turned around, I swear, that man had super hearing, he can hear anything, and he uses it to his advantage, it's almost impossible to keep a secret in this bus, or whenever he's around at all for that matter. "Danny, Dougie, why is it that I always have trouble with the two of you?"

"It's not Dan's fault he got a crazy stalker following him around Fletch," Sam said and I shook my head, as Fletch turned around and watched her with a cruel grin on his face, Sam smiled poorly at me, and for a moment I saw fear in her face before she smiled as usual at me. "Cut the boys some slack will you."

"Stay out of this Samantha," Fletch said and Sam stopped talking, to my happiness, I didn't want him doing anything more to her today, or ever really.

But who was I to stop him, sure I'm older than Sam, she's my best friend and I'm supposed to take care of her, I'm the one who is supposed to make sure that she never gets hurt. I felt my eyes burn and I just stared at Sam, who watched Fletch as he left us.

For some reason all of us just stood there, not wanting to move or say anything. All I could think was that I hadn't protected Sam, someone had been hurting her for a long time and I couldn't do anything to help her, what kind of a best friend was I?

Without saying anything to the others I walked back in the bus and lay down, just watching the roof, feeling the movements of the bus.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a crazy stalker?" Sam asked as soon as she walked in the room, she lay down next to me and I smiled happily as I felt her skin against my own, this was probably what I loved most about having her as my best friend, she would always be there for me, no matter what.

"I guess I didn't really think it was that important," I just answered smiling down at her, hearing the others whispering quietly among each other about god knows what. "There's been so much going on here, and I didn't wanna tell you guys about something that may not be as important."

"I'm your best friend Dan," she whispered and smiled at me, I felt her stroke my lower abdomen with her knuckles and I smiled sadly at her. "I want you to tell me everything that goes on, even if you don't think that it's important. And you can always talk to me about anything and you know that I will never lie to you."

"You will never lie to me?" I asked and she nodded her head, I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, and I placed my arms around her waist before pulling her closer to me, kissing her head as she started sobbing, I thought that it we brought the girls then the tour would be much more fun and exciting, but it seems as if it only got dramatic, maybe to dramatic for my taste. "I need you to tell me what I can do to save you from this,"

She looked up at me, surprise in her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"We're best friends Sammy," I whispered and smiled at her, feeling terrible that I had let someone hurt her, for some reason, every time I saw her crying that came to my mind and I could never ever stop wondering why she didn't tell me from the beginning. "I can't be here, knowing that you're getting hurt, and so I need for you to tell me what I can do, to save you."

"You can't," she whispered, and those words scared me more than anything, that she for a moment thought that I couldn't help her, or maybe that she didn't think that I would, I'm not sure what hurts the most, maybe both of them.

"There has to be something Sam," he I said and she smiled at me.

"Just be you," she said laughing quietly. "Don't get yourself kicked out of the band, don't make Fletch angry and please, stay away from your crazy stalker girl, her real name being Mikayla."

"Mikayla?" I asked and she showed me a note where it said that she loved me. "Oh, don't worry I don't plan on meeting her ever, ever."

"Good," she closed her eyes and leaned her head onto my chest, for a few moments I just breathed in her sent, and then closer my own eyes … I weren't planning on ever meeting that Mikayla, she sounded like a lunatic.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holly's POV**

I lay down on my bunk and sighed. Today had been one hell of a long day. I can't believe I collapsed. One minute I was laughing and joking but the next... I was blacking out. God, I'm such an idiot! I know why it is- it's because I've not been sleeping enough. I've been getting up at ridiculous hours to look after Dougie. Well, I guess I'll just have to stop.

Besides, I need to start concentrating on myself and my diet. I don't think its working at the moment. I don't seem to be any thinner at all. No one's commented yet, so I must still be disgustingly fat. I did weigh myself the other day but I've only lost 2lbs. I'm such a failure.

I don't know what else I can do though. I've cut so much out of my diet- I've stopped eating all junk food, dairy, meat and I'm not drinking anything other than water. Water doesn't have calories in it, so it's okay. I can have as much water as I like.

Sam's been acting funny around me though. I think she's noticed that I' not eating as much so she's been offering me food- chocolate bars, cake, crisps... What if she's worried that I'll be thinner than her? What if she's jealous?

She doesn't have anything to worry about though- it'll be a long time before I'm thinner than she is. I'm just so fat. I can't believe I used to call myself 'curvy.' Who was I kidding? I bet they all used to laugh at me behind my back. I think they still do now. I bet all of them do.

My stomach lets out a horribly loud rumble, disturbing me from my thoughts. No stomach, you don't need any bloody food! No wonder I'm so fat, what with my stomach telling me I need to eat every 5 minutes. It's ridiculous! I'm fine, I'm not hungry.

I let out a loud yawn. I guess I should be getting to sleep. Don't want to pass out again. That'd be majorly embarrassing. I turn over onto my side and snuggle under the covers, pulling them right up to my chin. Yeah, go to sleep Holly. Just sleep. Everything will be fine.

I awake with a jolt, my head banging the wall. Ouch. I don't even want to know what I was dreaming about if it caused me to react that violently. I sit up, rubbing my head. That's going to leave a bruise. I can see a stream of light filtering in the room through the curtains, so it must be morning. I can't hear any movement though.

I get up off my bed and stretch, looking around the room. All of the other bunks curtains are closed, meaning everyone must be in bed. Good. It'll be nice to have a bit more time alone, without them bugging me. I love them but they can be so annoying sometimes.

I traipse into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I wonder what I can have for breakfast. I could have a slice of toast again, I suppose. Although it didn't taste great dry. Ooh, I could have an apple. It's healthy and it tastes sort of sweet, so it'll solve my cravings. Hey, I have a sweet tooth!

I grab an apple from the bowl (a small one of course) and head into the viewing deck. I love coming in here in the morning. It's just nice, you know, getting to watch the passing scenery. It all looks so much more beautiful in the morning- all so fresh.

I glance towards the clock on the wall and notice the time. 6:45 am. No wonder everyone else is still in bed. If my assumptions are correct, they probably went out for a couple of after show drinks last night so won't be up for at least another 4 hours.

I take a bite of my apple, relishing in the sweet taste that it leaves on my tongue. So much better than dry toast. I sigh. This is nice. Just me, myself and I. I continue eating my apple in silence, watching the scenery pass by. Bliss.

This blissful haven is soon broken however, by a bang coming from the bedroom followed by muffled cursing. I'm thinking Danny's up then. I hear him making his way down the bus and for a moment I think he's coming to join me. Luckily, he just goes to use the toilet then walks off back down the bus, probably to get a couple more hours sleep.

As much as I love Danny, right now I don't want to be disturbed by anyone. I just want to relax. I don't even want to be with Dougie right now. I can't be dealing with all of his little problems, like his dad and this new one with Fletch.

What is going on with Fletch? I'd met him before the tour and he seemed perfectly nice then. Yet now... God, why did I have to think of this? I was perfectly happy before but now my mind is filled with thoughts of Fletch, Sam and Dougie. Not pleasant thoughts either.

That reminds me- where was Fletch yesterday when I collapsed? He didn't come to see me once to ask if I was alright. Charming! I know he can be a jerk but I thought he'd at least visit. I am in his care after all. Well, I'm over 18 so I am technically an adult but that's beside the point!

I stand up, my bum having gone numb from sitting down for so long and make my way back to the kitchen, needing to throw my apple core away. I may be messy but I'm not a complete slob. I do chuck my rubbish away, unlike the others.

I pick up a couple of other bits of rubbish along the way, my good deed of the day, and shove them all in the little bin. I am not emptying that! I sigh. Gosh, I'm bored. I know I didn't want anyone disturbing me earlier but it'd be great if someone would get up now. There's only so long I can be entertained by my thoughts.

I hear some movement in the bedroom. Yes! Please be Dougie. Or Sam. I'll take either. I wait with baited breath to see who it is. Oh great- Harry. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry, it's just... Well, he's the one I get along least with. He's a bit too macho for my liking.

"Hey Holly," he smiles, opening a cupboard and pulling out a box of cornflakes.

"Morning," I reply, smiling back at him.

"So, you feeling okay?" he asks, pouring himself a generous helping.

"Much better, thanks. How are you?" I ask, eyeing up his bowl of cereal. Gosh, I want some. No, bad Holly! You had an apple; you don't need any more food! Control yourself woman!

"Holly? Hello, anyone there?"

I'm brought back to Earth by Harry waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, yeah, just daydreaming. What was it you wanted?" I ask, forcing myself to look at him and not his cereal.

"You're as bad as Dougie! I was asking if you wanted some?" he asked, gesturing to his cereal. Why must you tease me this way, oh cruel God?

I force myself to shake my head no, knowing if I say yes I won't be able to stop eating bowl after bowl.

"No, I had an apple. Not really very hungry in the morning. Anyway, I should be getting dressed. Thanks for the offer though."

I shoot him another smile before walking off to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me as quietly as possible. I sink down onto my bed, my head in my hands. God Holly, control yourself! You were practically salivating in his breakfast! Get some pride! This diet is not going well. And I don't think it's going to get any easier...


	23. Chapter 23

**Danny's P.O.V**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that Sam wasn't there, and I sat up in the bed looking around for her feeling more and more nervous every second that went by. She was always there, why would she all the sudden be gone? Where was Fletch? I grabbed my pants and pulled them on before running towards the others, I heard Tom laughing to himself, and Harry talking quietly to whoever it was. As they saw me both of them looked away, Harry and I hadn't spoken since I punched him, and apparently he haven't forgiven me yet. I had never been happier that he was the drummer; just imagine if he was the other singer, the tension between us would have been almost painful.

"Morning guys," I said and grabbed a fruit from a bowl; Tom nodded, at least acknowledging my presence, unlike Harry. "Where's Sammy?"

Tom pointed towards the viewing deck and I walked there, the closer I got the louder I heard Sam, Holly and Dougie talking and laughing. That wasn't unusual, the four of us would often just hide away from the older guys, not that we didn't like them or anything, but sometimes it was nice to just hang out. The young and the hopeless we called ourselves, because Sam always had a thing for Joel and Benji Madden.

"Hello boys and girls," I said and smirked, sitting down next to Sam who smirked at me, she leaned towards me, and I felt her lips against mine, for a moment I didn't know what to do or say, both Holly and Dougie watched us with confused looks on their faces, and I just smirked at Sam, trying to ignore both of them.

"Hello good looking," Sam said as I sat down next to her, she leaned her head back on me and I placed my arms around her waist, all three of them started talking again but I still felt their looks burn on me.

I felt my cell phone vibrate and I looked down on it, feeling the blood from my face disappear as I watched the picture, the fact that someone had stolen that from me was both disgusting and just really sick, that she had chosen to wear it and sent these pictures were more than sick. It was just enough to make me feel sick to my stomach.

"What's going on Dan?" I looked up at Dougie, threw my cell phone over to him and he looked down on it, his face going pale as he watched it, Holly leant over and tried looking at it but Dougie threw it back to me, or at least he tried, but missed and Sam caught it easily.

"Oh my god," she said and for a moment almost looked green. "That is just so sick; we should call the police Dan."

"And tell them what?" I asked. "That someone stole my underwear and sends me pictures of her using them?"

"That and that you are being followed by a sick girl, who actually robbed you and could have taken so much more than just this." She said and showed the picture to Holly who looked like she was about to vomit as well, that wasn't weird; the girl looked like hell on that picture.

"But isn't that a bit … unnecessary." I said and smiled at her, Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because even if it doesn't seem dangerous now, it might get worse later," she said and I looked down at her, an annoyed look on my face, was she really one to talk about doing something about it before it gets worse, when she had done the exact opposite.

"Just like something else," I replied and she glared at me, something in her look making me understand that she didn't want me to talk about it; I felt Dougie punch my arm and Holly just looked at us a confused look on his face.

"That's not the same thing," she whispered, I pushed her of my lap and she stood looking at me. "You know that."

"I do?" I said, she sighed deeply and slowly walked away from me. "Because I don't think so."

"I really hate you right now Danny," I heard her scream.

"Well I hate you too," I screamed back and folded my arms in front of my chest glaring at the spot in front of me, I felt Holly and Dougie both of them watching me, and I hoped that this tour would end as soon as possible.

"What is all this screaming about." We all heard Fletch scream, both me and Dougie turned around waiting to hear more, we heard Harry say something, but now what he said, but after just a few seconds Fletch screamed again. "SAMANTHA."


	24. Chapter 24

**Holly's POV**

I looked at Dougie, hoping for an explanation as to what the hell is going on, but he stared straight past me, a worried look etched upon his face. I sighed. It seems like everyone knows what's going on with Sam except me and to tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of it.

I looked over at Danny, who still looked mad after his shouting match with Sam. God, those two are so confusing- one minute they're making out and the next they're at each other's throats. It's like they've got some sort of personality disorder or some shit like that.

"Dan, you alright?" I heard Dougie ask.

I turned to look at him, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Cause you sure don't look fine," Dougie replied.

"Dougie, I said I am fine. Leave me alone would ya?"

I grimaced. Danny was starting to get wound up, I could tell. Dougie, of course, kept on pushing him though.

"Look Dan, you want to talk or something?"

"For the last time Dougie- I. Am. Fine." Danny replied, looking like he was having a hard time staying calm.

"No, you're not Dan. Look, I think it would be best if..."

Dougie was cut off by Danny jumping up and striding over to him angrily, picking him up by the collar of his t-shirt.

"For fucks sake Dougie, are you deaf? I said I'm fine so why don't you bloody leave me alone?"

Dougie whimpered, struggling to get away from Danny's grip.

"I just wanted to help," he mumbled.

"Well don't. I don't need your help. What good are you anyway? You're the bloody youngest person on this bus- you can't go around giving out advice! Any hint off trouble and you run off crying- someone gets mad at you, you cry. Fletch tells you off, you cry. Daddy calls, you cry. So don't think you can go around making people feel better- you're just a fucking kid!"

Danny flung him down angrily on the couch and stormed out of the room, leaving me sitting there in a state of shock. I looked at Dougie and bit my lip. I could tell he was trying to hold the tears in however a couple had escaped and were slowly trickling down his cheek. Time for Counsellor Holly, I reckon.

I pulled him in for a hug and let him lay his head on my chest.

"It's okay baby- Danny didn't mean it. He's just frustrated with all the crap that's going on with Sam and his stalker."

"I know but all I wanted to do was help," he sniffed.

"I know honey but sometimes it's better to leave people alone yeah? Don't try to push them to talk to you- give them space."

He simply nodded, snuggling into me a bit more.

He suddenly sat up, looking concerned.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked.

I swallowed nervously- I couldn't let him know that I was on a diet. He'd laugh and tell me I was being stupid, then force food down my throat.

"Not that I know of- why?" I asked, trying to look puzzled.

"It's just... Well, you feel really bony. Not all snugly like you usually do."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Snugly? Are you calling me fat?" I asked, glaring at him.

"NO! I just meant, you've always been rather curvy but you seem like you've lost weight. I didn't mean you were fat!" he said quickly, looking panicked.

"Yeah, whatever. If it's not Harry calling me fat, it's you," I huffed, turning my back to him.

"Please Holly, I wasn't calling you fat. Honest. I think you're pretty damn perfect the way you are."

I smiled slightly and turned around. He was looking at me earnestly, biting his lip.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, giving me his puppy dog pout.

I giggled at his cuteness, feeling a lot happier.

"Well, since you called me perfect..."

He let out a full blown grin and lunged at me, hugging me tightly.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to cope if you were mad at me."

I simply hugged him tighter, feeling the happiest I had done in ages. Perfect. Someone thinks I'm perfect.

**Dougie's POV**

I gave a final bow to the audience and walked off behind Tom, on a complete high after our performance.

"That was fucking EPIC!" Harry shouted, earning a couple of funny looks from the crew members.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Dougie mate, you were on fire tonight!" Tom grinned, patting me on the back.

"Thanks dude, you too," I smiled, giving him a one armed hug.

Sam and Holly ran over to us, looking excited.

"Man, you guys were awesome tonight!" Sam gushed.

"Yeah, best performance so far!" Holly grinned.

"Thanks girls. Don't suppose Danny's come by yet has he?" Tom asked.

"Erm, yeah he has actually. Came straight off and went into the dressing room. Didn't talk to anyone," Holly replied, looking puzzled.

"Probably just being a mardy shit like always" Harry muttered under his breath.

Tom punched him on the shoulder and glared at him.

"What? We were all thinking it."

He stalked off to the dressing room, us lot following closely behind.

I walked in last and closed the door behind me, so that no one would disturb us. Danny was sitting on the couch, bottle of beer in his hand and his phone in the other. I still haven't completely forgiven him for earlier, however he has shot me a couple of apologetic glances throughout the day.

"What's up Danny boy?" Holly asked, skipping over to him and plonking herself on the couch.

"Nothing," he replied, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Come on dude, cheer up! We just played and epic show and you're sitting there sulking! Come on, let's go out and party. We have tomorrow off- we can go out and get hammered!" Tom grinned, shoving Danny's shoulder playfully.

Danny smiled and stood up.

"Alright then. I just need to get changed first."

"Well obviously dude- we may be boys but even we know not to go out smelling of sweat!" I grinned, earning a mock glare from Danny.

"Ha ha, very funny Doug. Go on then, go grab a shower- I want to party tonight not next week!"

I smiled at him, showing he was forgiven, and ran off to get a shower before Tom could.

As I approached the shower room, Fletch suddenly stepped out making me jump.

"Shit Fletch, you scared me!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"So sorry about that Dougie. What are you boys doing tonight anyway- any plans?" he asked, holding my arm softly.

"Erm, we were just planning on hitting a few clubs you know- having some fun," I answered, slightly creeped out by the way he was touching me.

"Oh yes Dougie- it will be fun. Very fun indeed."

He walked off down the hall, leaving me standing there will a confused expression on my face. What did he mean by that? I hope he's not planning on coming with us- that would be a total mood killer.

Just as I was thinking about this, Tom ran past me and went into the shower room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oi Fletcher, open the door!" I yelled, banging my fist on it.

"You snooze you lose Poynter," he laughed, the sound of the shower being started filling my ears.

I shook my head- I was so going to get him back for that. Ooh, I still have to get them back for turning my hair green as well. Must start planning... No time to think about that tonight though- tonight we will PARTY!


	25. Chapter 25

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I smiled at everyone, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs or over my entire body as we walked in the club, the music banging loudly around us; Danny walked in front with Dougie and the others and didn't seem to bother talking to me.

I hated when we didn't spoke, I mean, he is my best friend after all, he should know what I am talking about, how hard can it be to just forget about it. I am doing this for them, I am putting up with this bullshit so that they can stay on the band, and otherwise I wouldn't be okay with it.

I felt Fletch put his hand on my shoulder pushing me slightly forward as he smiled at the photographers who was getting around the guys hoping to get a nice photo of all of them.

"I am so famous, look they can't get enough of me," I heard Holly saying to Danny and Dougie both of them started laughing and I looked down onto the ground, tears filled my eyes as we entered the dark room, the music was loud and filled our ears, I couldn't be sad when we we're going to party, I forced myself to smile and ran towards Holly and the others.

I took Holly's hand and started dancing around with her; she just laughed loudly and did exactly like I did. Partying was the best thing to do when you wanted to forget something, and all of us have something we would like to not think about for a few hours, getting drunk and end up sleeping with some random guy didn't sound so bad right now.

"Come on babe," I said and dragged her towards the dance floor, the place I felt as I belonged, Holly and the boys were so good at other things, like music and Holly was really smart and good at so many things, the only thing I really had was dancing, it was as if when I got up on a dance floor nothing existed except for me and whoever I was dancing with. "Let's get this party starting."

We started dancing close together laughing happily as we did so, Danny and Dougie watched us from the spot we had been standing before, as well as Harry and Tom none of them taking their eyes away from us. Guys, I thought as we kept on dancing, I soon found myself actually not thinking about the pain, and instead I was just feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time. I was enjoying myself, not caring about what might happen after this.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Holly said after a few minutes and disappeared, I kept on dancing and soon saw a guy smoothly dancing his way through the crowd and towards me, I smirked at him as he placed his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Growing up watching Dirty Dancing with my mum did make me wish that I could dance like they did, but most of the times my teachers hated it even if the guys never did. And this guy was no different from the others I had danced with; I placed my arms around his neck and rubbed myself against him, the dance getting hotter and hotter every second that went by.

I felt someone watching me but just ignored it and kept on dancing as if I had no troubles in the world, and in that moment it certainly felt as if everything was going to be okay, it didn't matter what was going on, everything was okay, or at least they would be very soon. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around seeing Holly there holding one drink for me to take it.

I took the drink and drank it all before handing back the glass to Holly whom just smirked at me, they were used to watching me party all my troubles away, even if Holly for one didn't really know all my troubles. Not even I was sure that I knew exactly what kind of problems I had, all that I knew was that there was a few and that I didn't want anyone else to know about them. They were private and no one had any right to find out what was bothering me, unless I chose to tell them.

"Is that the guys from McFly?" the guy I was dancing with asked and I nodded my head almost begging that he wouldn't run after them asking for an autograph, that had happened a few times and it always felt so embarrassing that the guys only wanted to an autograph and that they weren't really interested in you at all. "They aren't half as gorgeous as you are."

"Thank you I guess," I said and smirked at him, for a moment we stopped dancing and just stared at each other, I hadn't noticed how old he was but as I watched him I saw that he was probably older than thirty, but still he was gorgeous, and there was something about him, I knew him from somewhere. "Do I know you?"

"No," he replied shaking his head, and then we kept on dancing, not as hot anymore seeing as I wanted to watch his face the entire time, and as we danced all I could think was that I did know this guy, I did know who he was, the thing that annoyed the hell out of me was that I didn't remember from where. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Realization suddenly hit me and I released the grip I had around his neck, I backed away and just watched him, my eyes filling with tears and I felt like I was going to puke. This man had done so much to me when I grew up, he had been the one causing me to act that way I did sometimes, and it was his fault I never told anyone when I was in trouble.

"Mikael," I stuttered and saw the same cruel smile on his face that I had seen ten years ago, tears formed in my eyes and I didn't know what to do or say, I wanted to run away from there but I couldn't move and instead I just saw him getting closer and closer to me, that I hadn't remembered him before was quite weird, seeing as the things he put me through was cruel and I still hadn't dealt with all of it. "I need to,"

I turned around and ran away from there, my eyes darting from person to person as I searched for Danny, he was the only one knowing exactly what had happened, and seeing Mikael again reminded me about what had happened. With Mikael, Lucy and about _him _his blue piercing eyes watching me, his curly brown hair moving slightly as someone took him away from me, and I knew that I would never be allowed to see him again, it didn't matter that I wanted to, my father would never let me.

He didn't know the entire truth though, and neither did Danny to be honest. I felt something get stuck in my throat and I felt like screaming, the memories was too much, I didn't wanna think about it, didn't wanna go through this again. I walked out the back door, hearing Holly say my name several times. I fell onto the ground and just cried, screamed loudly into the night.

_Danny's P.O.V_

"What's going on?" I walked up to Holly, Tom behind us and we just watched Sam as she screamed, none of us knowing what we we're supposed to do, seeing her like this never happened, it was as unusual as seeing Holly eat nowadays and I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I don't know," Holly just replied, and looked at me a confused expression on her face. "I saw her just leaving and when I got here she was just crying and screaming, you need to do something Dan."

"Me?" I just asked, the screaming getting more quiet, I didn't say anything but I wanted to do something about it, I wanted to be there and help her, but I didn't know if she wanted me too, and I didn't even know what was wrong, all I knew was that my heart ached more and more for every time she let out another scream.

"You're her best friend Danny," Holly said and pointed towards Sam who was almost lying down on the ground. "She needs you."

That was all she needed to say, I walked over to her and placed my arms around her waist, almost in an instant she through her arms around me and held onto me as she cried loudly. I gently stroke my hand over her back and kissed her head several times, I didn't care why she was sad at that moment, I just needed to comfort her and make her stop, and more than ever I just needed the tour to end.

"Baby just look at me," I whispered gently and tried looking down on her face. "What's wrong, tell me what happened?"

"Mi-kael," she stuttered and I sighed deeply, not wanting to be reminded by the confusing and very crazy affair she had with a married man for about two months, those two months had left her with scars too big to be healed.

"Is he here sweetie?" she nodded her head and I tried my best to not run off and find him, I wanted to kick his ass, I wanted him to see her like this so that he would understand what he had done to her.

"I miss him," I didn't need to ask who she was missing, it was quite obvious who it was, only Holly and Tom looked at me with confused expressions on their faces, and I sighed deeply. "Why did they take him away from me?"

"I don't know Sammy," I replied and kissed the top of her head, I carried her and looked at the others; she held onto my neck and sobbed now silently. "I need to get her out of here, and then I need a band meeting, I think it's time to kick Fletch."

"What why?" Holly asked and I shook my head.

"I can tell you later." And with that I walked away holding Sammy close to me; silently I sang "A walk in the sun".

"He looked just like you," she whispered. "He would have been just like you."


End file.
